


of course, you idiot

by BuckyVaRog



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Metahumans, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: "I'm looking for a place, mine burned down."





	1. mick is a dick with a weapon that shouldn't be operated by dicks OR len needs a place to stay because the waverider was damaged by a rampaging, drunk mick rory and barry is his last hope

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from my friend, honestly we are ridiculous. but i genuinely think i want to expand on this it could be interesting so.

_“—this has been Central City news, back to you Dave.”_

Barry yawns loudly, nearly nodding off where he sits. He thought he might go out on his night off, have a little fun. Turns out he’s turning into a sleepy, grumpy old man. It’s barely even eleven for god’s sakes. He shakes himself a bit and rolls off the couch to make some coffee. Maybe he’ll get a few episodes of Stranger Things in before he completely conks out for the night.

He’s in the middle of pouring himself a mug when he hears a crash in his bedroom. He almost speeds off, catching himself just in time. He creeps out of the kitchen and waits at the bottom of the stairs, ears and eyes alert. He’s just glad Joe isn’t home.

He doesn’t move again until there’s a figure falling through his door. Literally falls. Right to their knees. Soot covers every inch of them and Barry mourns his foster father’s nice wooden flooring.

“Um,” Barry flounders for a second as they hack up a lung and a half. “Who are you?”

The Soot Demon laughs, voice scratchy. “I’m looking for a place, mine blew up.”

“ _Snart_?”

“The one and only,” Barry’s too far to see but he’s pretty sure Snart’s smirking. What a bastard.

“What about your sister?”

Snart makes an annoyed sound that quickly dissolves into a groan.

“Right!” Barry exclaims, speeding off to get him a glass of water. When Barry hands it to the Soot Demon he gulps it down greedily.

“Thanks, kid,”

“Right,” Barry repeats, a little more unsure.

“Can you point me to the shower?”

“Wait, you’re serious about needing a place to stay? What about Rory, or Lisa, or a safe house? All you criminals have got a few of those, don’t you?”

Snart moans as he stands on shaky legs. He manages to give Barry a withering look even as his face is dirty and smudged up. “Don’t be ridiculous, Barry, Mick’s the one that burned it down, Lisa isn’t on speaking terms with me since I left with Rip and his merry band of buffoons, and quite frankly, I don’t feel like dealing with any of the _Rogues Gallery_ in such a state, now, _bathroom_?”

Barry numbly points down the hallway, face twisted in confusion. “You don’t want to see the Rogues but you want to see me?”

Snart hobbles slowly down the hall on his old man legs. “In case you haven’t noticed, you’re my last option.”

“We’re _enemies_ , Snart!”

Snart doesn’t reply but turns slightly as he reaches the bathroom. With that stupid, dastardly smirk, “Call me Len,”

Barry stands there like the idiot he is until he hears the shower running. _Shit._


	2. joe is having nobody's shit but genuinely when is he ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck so sorry this has taken me literally forever my life is messy but i hope to be updating this more regularly now that i have the next chapters mapped out i also feel like i should specify that this is as if len didn't fucking die and is still around for everything as well as all the new crew, bless nate and amaya

Barry waits the full thirty minutes it takes for Snart to finish his shower and emerge from a very misty bathroom hunkered down in the hallway. He stands slowly as Snart comes out, towel wrapped around his waist. Barry wonders how hot the water had to be to fog up the bathroom like that. Then he thinks how ironic that is.

"Uh, I don't know if I have any clothes that will fit you."

Barry can see Snart's smirk now fully that he isn't covered in the aftermath of a Mick Rory induced incident. "Just a pair of pajama's will do for the time being."

He flushes slightly at the whole situation. He's just feeling hot under the collar in general. Over Snart's general nakedness, the awkwardness of having his nemesis staying at his house, over having to let the man borrow his clothes.

Snart clears his throat. Apparently Barry had been staring.

"Uh, right," Barry clears his own throat. He leads the other man to his room and quickly finds a suitable pair of pajama pants and an over sized t-shirt before closing the door and dashing downstairs to finish drowning himself in coffee. Not like he needs to be woken up now, though. By the time he's poured himself and Snart (don't anybody ever say he's not considerate) cups Captain Cold in the fucking flesh is coming downstairs, all comfortable in Barry's clothes and looking ridiculously soft.

"Is this all a ploy to somehow get to me and foil my do-gooder-ness?" He says this even as he amiably passes Snart the mug and they sit across from each other at the kitchen table.

Smart takes a moment to look at the other man before slowly taking a sip of his drink. Barry almost laughs at his grimace. "One, no, two, what the fuck is this?"

Barry raises a sharp eyebrow. "Coffee, I would've though in all of your eighty-five years you might've heard of it."

Snart smiles, almost so much it could be considered a real smile.

"You're not the only one that can make age jokes." Barry takes a proud gulp of sugar-saturated coffee.

"It seems I'm the only one that can make any kind of joke at all."

Barry catches himself before actually laughing out loud, but does allow a twist of his lips. "Harsh,"

"You know what they say about the cold."

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm going to kick you out so you have to sleep on the street."

"You would never," Snart is smirking again (he's going to get stuck like that one day, Barry swears it) around the rim of his mug.

Barry bobs his head to the side a bit, making no comment on how true that probably is. He's not one for kicking _anyone_ out to sleep on the street if they are (seemingly) there with decent intentions.

"You can take my bed, I'll take the couch."

"How accommodating of you, Barry," He purrs it so sensually Barry feels his cheeks heating up again.

"I can wash your clothes for you, too, if you want..." He doesn't know why he wants to help this man. Probably something to do with having no self-preservation.

Snart makes a noise. "Much appreciated, I left them in the bathroom." And with that, he finishes his coffee in one last gulp before heading upstairs, leaving it for Barry to clean up.

He sighs mightily, speeding through the few dishes and upstairs to retrieve the sooty clothes. They're shaken out and folded neatly on the toilet seat, which doesn't surprise Barry in the least. He seems like the neat-freak kind of person. He gets them to the washer without tracking any mess behind him and settles, once again, on the couch to wait for Joe. He figures he might as well wait up to break the news before accidentally finding Snart in his foster son's bed. He does figure this, but he's suddenly exhausted, and the couch is very comfortable, and he could probably just rest his eyes for a moment.

XXXX

"Barry, what're you doing on the couch?" Joe's shaking Barry awake and the speedster is slowly coming to consciousness. Barry snuffles, sitting up fully to pop his aching body.

"What time is it?"

"A bit after one, I just got home, now what're you doing?" Joe stands tall but not intimidating. Not unless he wants to.

"I, uh, may have let someone stay in my bed."

Joe makes a face. "Okay," He raises his eyebrows as if to mentally get the rest out of Barry. "Who?"

Barry laughs nervously, still feeling a bit groggy. "Yeah, about that, it might be-well, it's kind of...Leonard Snart."

Joe laughs, loudly. Barry doesn't dare move. 

"Good one, kiddo, now what's really goin' on?"

"Um..." Barry makes a turtle face in a perfect impersonation of Nick Miller, not really sure how to precede.

"Wait," Joe's face get's suddenly very serious. "You're not kidding, Leonard Snart is really sleeping upstairs in my house? You let a convicted criminal in my _house_?" Joe immediately whips around, hand already settling on the gun in his holster.

"Joe!" Barry won't yell, but he will whisper-yell. That's much more acceptable at this hour. He explains the situation calmly, with only the mildest bit of confusion. "He's not the same Leonard Snart, he's been traveling with friends of mine, of _ours_ , people we trust that trust him." Wow, he's really advocating for the man he called his nemesis not two hours ago.

"That leopard will never change his spots, Barry."

He refrains from rolling his eyes. "Joe, it's only for the night, then I promise he'll be gone."

Joe doesn't look convinced, in fact, his mouth turns down even more.

"Don't worry Joe, I've got it all under control."

"I don't feel safe with a criminal sleeping right down the hallway from me."

"I know, I'm sorry, Joe, really, it was shocking for me too, just trust me on this."

And his foster father can never say no to that one. If Joe is anything it's trusting of all three of his children. "Fine,"

Barry smiles slightly in triumph.

"But if something happens I'm holding you accountable."

"Completely fair, wouldn't accept anything else." He gives Joe a bigger smile, mostly just because he can.

Joe lets out a rough breath before patting the side of Barry's face lightly, heading upstairs.

"'Night, Joe,"

"Goodnight, Barry,"

He switches Snart's laundry at super speed then slumps into the couch with a yawn, ready to actually get to sleep this time. Tomorrow can only hold mess.

XXXX

Tomorrow does indeed hold mess. Mostly because Barry wakes up to Joe shouting something about 'not touching a damn thing or else he's gonna get a finger shot off, don't test me, boy'. Barry realises Snart must be up. Boy? He's almost twice Barry's age. Barry snorts as he swings his legs over the side of the couch, stretching every limb of his body. He hasn't heard any more yelling but he's sure that's Snart's sardonic lull of a voice.

Deciding to be an asshole and make an entrance (and hopefully stop the fighting) he speeds his way through getting breakfast, Joe and Snart's faces changing in slow motion. One to mild annoyance the other to wide-eyed fascination. Finally he sits at the head of the table, Joe's famous pancakes stacked on a plate and a glass of orange juice by his elbow. The two men are on opposite sides of Barry, both standing, arms crossed, heavy stares on each other.

"'Morning," He mumbles through a mouth-full of food.

Joe frowns. "Chew and swallow, son,"

Snart snorts, surprising not only Joe but also Barry. He schools his features back neutral before either of the other man can truly see his amusement.

"Shut up," Barry mumbles. He's still shaking sleep out of his brain.

Snart's lip curls up a bit, but not enough to draw Joe's attention.

Speaking of, "As I was saying, Snart, this was a one time thing, I don't want to see you 'round here again."

"Don't forget your laundry." Barry is apparently in a mood today, that mood specifically being 'fuck with Joe'.

"Thanks for washing them for me,  _Barr_ ," Snart using his familial nick-name does things to him. Specifically makes his face get splotchy.

"You washed his clothes in _my_ washer and dryer?"

Barry shrugs innocently.

"Now I'm gonna have to burn them."

Snart butts in. "Oh, I'm sure Mick would love to help out." But he looks more pained than anything. Right, this was all Rory's fault.

"Joe," Barry takes a big gulp of his juice before continuing. "I'm sure it'll only be fore a little while, as long as he doesn't steal anything--" He gives Snart a pointed look. "What's the harm?"

"My sanity."

"What?"

"There will be harm on my sanity."

"Joe, come on!" He doesn't even care about the guy, really, now he's just being stubborn. 

The man sighs through his nose, the nostrils flaring angrily. "You're a grown man, you can't find anywhere else to stay?"

"Ah," Snart looks down at his feet, for the first time looking a little uncomfortable. Barry thinks he must be doing it on purpose to get to Joe. Captain Cold would never show the 'enemy' his fear. "See, Barry here was my last resort, I'm just sorry your son still lives with you."

Barry makes a face, about to defend himself. Joe sighs again. "I swear to everything holy, if you make one move out of line I will find some way to convict you."

Snart nods his thanks. "Fair enough, Detective West."

Joe shakes his head, mumbling a bit before downing his coffee at the kitchen sink. "I've got to get to work, Barry you better hurry up or you're going to be late."

"Will do," Barry's words mesh together as he hurriedly stuffs pancake in his face hole. As soon as Joe is gone Snart's posture changes. His arms drop and he slumps a bit where he leans against the wall.

"You can sit, and have some breakfast, you can make your own coffee this time."

Snart doesn't say anything but he does sit, no food or coffee, though.

"Jesus, I feel like a kid again trying to convince him to let me have a friend over."

"Aren't you still?"

Barry rolls his eyes. He's only mildly aware of the fact that his eating habits may be disgusting to others that don't know. Snart doesn't seem to be phased by it.

He checks a clock. "Shit, I really do have to go, is there anywhere you can go so Joe won't worry about you here alone?"

"Barry, I've broken in before."

"Shit, that's right, okay, well, don't steal anything." And then he's at full speed again, blurring before Snart's eyes.


	3. kids are creepy and sometimes dangerous OR meta attack and everyone has something to say to which barry has every response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im neglecting archaeology hw for this lol also im very tired and not even remotely proof reading this, let me know if there are any big miss steaks.  
> i feel the need to just say thank you so much for the kudos' and comments. every little one warms my cold dead heart.

Barry doesn't even make it all the way up to his lab before Joe is back down his throat.

"Is Snart at the house  _alone_?" At least he has the decency to whisper-yell this time. Joe jogs a little to walk side by side with his son up the remaining stairs.

"As Snart so kindly reminded me, he's broken in before." Barry makes a face, lips twisted in a smile and eyebrows up high.

"That son of a bitch," Joe practically snarls and Barry has to refrain from rolling his eyes at the dramatics.

As he drops his bag heavily onto his desk, "Joe, please, we've already gone over this."

"Doesn't mean I don't get to complain."

"What have you done this time, Barry?" Julian doesn't even look up from the paperwork strewn across his desk.

Barry just sighs, hip jutted out. "Why do you assume I did something?"

The man does look up now, smile on his face. Barry knows that smile. He's about to say something insensitive. "Aren't you always?"

Well, could've been worse. Also, he's not wrong.

"Listen, can we just get to work? I'm sure I'll get an earful later from Caitlin and Cisco."

"Oh, wait 'till Iris finds out."

Barry sighs again, plopping down into his chair. The thought seems to cheer Joe up, because suddenly he's got a bright smile on his face. 

"She's gonna think you're crazy." Joe looks crazy. He's got that goofy grin and he's walking backwards out of their lab, gesturing wildly with his coffee. Maybe letting Snart stay was an even worse idea than Barry thought.

As soon as Joe leaves Julian is on his feet and hovering at Barry's side. "What's happened? Can't be too bad if Joe is able to find some merit of joy from it all."

Barry used to think the way he talked was infuriatingly pretentious; now he just thinks it adds to his character.

He thinks he should get at least one person out of the way. Julian probably doesn't know much about him anyways.

"I'm kind of letting Leonard Snart stay at Joe's." He looks up sheepishly as he starts shuffling through reports that need to be wrapped up.

"Wha--You mean, you're letting  _Captain Cold_ stay on your couch?" Julian doesn't look mad so he must not know much of their history. He does look understandably surprised, though.

"He's actually staying in my room."

"You're letting  _Captain Cold stay in your bed_?" Jesus, that sounds bad.

"Julian, keep your voice down, please!" Barry almost strains a muscle with how hard he's trying not to jump out of his chair.

"You're mad," He laughs, going back to his own desk. Barry doesn't know if he's ever heard him laugh. "I've seen your fights, though, they're pretty brutal."

"It was mostly for show."

Julian raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, towards the end, before he left, we had an agreement."

"Where'd he go?"

Barry shakes his head. "That's a whole other story for a whole other day."

"Barry-"

"Ask him, if you wanna know."

"I'd have to call the authorities if I ever met him."

Barry can't help his smile, back now to his partner. "Based on what records?"

It's silent for a minute before Julian makes a loud noise. "You erased his records?" Why is everyone so set on shouting? It's probably the horrible decisions he makes.

Barry twists around again, face set like stone. "He was my only hope of saving people's lives, I had no choice."

"Did it work out?"

Barry sighs. "He double crossed me."

Julian 'pfft's. "And you let this guy stay in your  _home_?"

Barry shakes his head again, twirling the desk chair back to face a mountain of papers. "He's a different person than he used to be, Julian, you didn't know him back then and you don't know him now." Really, the guy's still a dick. The only difference is they have mutual friends and are maybe kind of sort of almost enough to call each other the same? Barry's not entirely sure, but now all he can think about is the fact that Snart slept in his bed. For some reason, that particular detail hadn't dawned on him. He just imagined the guy never slept. Or maybe slept under beds like the boogie man.

"Barry," Julian snaps the man out of his thoughts. "I may not know much about him on a personal level like you and the rest of the team does, and I am looking forward to hearing some stories, but I do know you should be careful."

The speedster nods, hoping the bob of his head is enough to deter Julian. He hasn't had enough coffee for this conversation to continue any further.

"Especially under Joe's roof--"

"Okay! Julian! Thank you, but I think I've got it under control." Man, and he thought he'd have to wait until he got to STAR Labs to get chewed out.

XXXX

It's not until after a crime scene, tests are in the midst of running and Barry only has an hour left before he can clock out that his meta alert goes off. So does Julian's. Huh, wonder when that happened.

Shit, right, meta. Barry pulls out his phone quickly and sees something of a problem. Shit.

His phone starts ringing, and Cisco's contact ID lights up the screen.

"Yeah, I see it,"

"Barry, we need you out there now to stop it, we're not sure what's going on but it looks bad, that much concent--"

Barry stops in front of Cisco to hear the end of his sentence. "--rated radioactive activity could potentially nuke the entire East Side."

He gets on his suit and is out of the lab towards the radioactive minefield in seconds, sucking all of the air out of his team as he goes.

He doesn't need to see the meta to feel the energy, instantly spiking his very core. He lets out a guttural yell as he comes to a lurching stop, lightning crackling over his skin uncontrollably.

"Cisco," He groans as he brings a hand up to his ear. 

"Barry they should be to your left, big warehouse, top level."

"I can't see the meta but it's here, the radioactivity is messing with my powers."

"Be--they might--"

"Cisco?" Barry taps his mic, even knowing it won't do much if the interference is because of their little friend. He's so charged that when he goes to take Cisco's direction, he barely reacts in time to stop. Cisco was right; the place is huge, and dark and damp. The place smells like mildew and sulfur and something electric. Barry realises it's himself. Shit. Barry feels powerful, even his teeth are aching with it. His eyes must be nothing but yellow.

The lone figure, hunched over and looking so grimy Barry's not even sure what they look like, doesn't even flinch as bolts crackle and strike off of Barry's body. 

"Hello?" Barry tries, but he's not being loud enough. His energy is swelling; there's a heat and a buzzing ringing throughout the air, like a light bulb before it bursts.

 _Fuck_ , Barry realises he needs to get out of there, he's not sure how much more his body can take. He takes a few steps closer, sparks flying off of the soles of his feet. He feels like he could fly.

"Please,  _stop_!" He yells, nearly falling to his knees now. It's so much, his head is racing and his heart is pounding.

" _STOP!"_ He takes another step, merely a foot away now, and this time he does fall. He can see the person's face at this vantage point. So young, just a kid. They're crying, deep, body shuddering sobs. Barry wants to ask what's wrong but at the next wail, a surge of energy shoots through Barry's spine up into his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, barely registering his own scream before he's on his front and he's not sure how he got there but lights are bouncing around the room and his vision is blurring and  _fuck_ his body aches.

XXXX

_"We're not sure, but he's going to be fine, his cells are regenerating at a rapid pace and any damage the radiation may have done will be healed within the next hour."_

_"You're absolutely ce..."_

XXXX

_"He'll be okay though?"_

_"Same thing I told Joe, his cells are regenerating normally and he should be waking up soon."_

_"Not soon en..."_

XXXX

_"What the hell are you doing back?"_

_"Ah, a little trouble in paradise, thought I'd drop in on my roomie, see how he's doing."_

Wait. Barry knows that voice. And fuck it's hurting his head. Or maybe his head just hurts. He makes a noise and he knows it's pitiful but this headache is evil. And his bones feel like they're made out of jell-o.

"Barry!" Someone is being far too loud. "Can you open your eyes for me?" That someone would be Caitlin.

Things start coming into focus. The sheets underneath him are crisp but soft, he hears machines and feels them hooked under his skin. What the hell happened?

"What the hell happened?" He still hasn't opened his eyes. He already knows Cait is gonna shine a light in his eyes and his brain is just not feeling up to that.

"I need you to open your eyes for me, Barry." 

Barry feels someone else come up beside the bed.

"Please, Barry, I promise the pain will go away soon, you just gotta work with me."

He feels another needle press into his arm. Shit, that's never hurt before. He hisses and, finally, opens his eyes.

"Sorry, you're gonna be a little tender while the scars are still healing."

Barry's eyebrows furrow as he takes in the room and all of its bright lights.

That other person by his bed happens to be Snart, though the man is already moving away, arms crossed and face neutral. Barry can almost see it slip though, something in the way Snart's eyes shift making his heart race a little.

"What's the matter?" He turns back to Caitlin, then back to Snart.

"Snart, what the--" He spots Joe fast-walking into the cortex, speaking to Cisco quickly. "What're you doing here?"

"Wanted to see what all the fuss was about." That something is still there and Barry doesn't like it.

"Caitlin," Barry inquires again, watching as she gets a few tools ready. Of course, the damn flashlight.

"Stare ahead for me, Barry."

He does as he's told, with mild grumping at his questions being ignored.

"Barry!" He's glad his headache is skedaddling.

"Hey, Joe,"

"Jesus," Joe stops short, eyes just the slightest bit wider. "How you feelin', son?" He continues on, ignoring Snart completely and taking his place at Barry's bedside.

"Pain."

"Well, after that I'm not surprised."

"After  _what_? Will someone answer me?" Barry nearly jerks away from Caitlin as she goes to take his blood pressure.

"That meta did somethin' nasty." Cisco makes himself known by coming fully into the med bay. "Lit you up like a Christmas tree."

Barry sees Snart raise an eyebrow, but doesn't make a comment. Barry, however, "The last thing I remember was seeing the meta, they can't be any older than ten, eleven maybe."

"Damn, that kid has some serious juice. They're basically their own nuclear plant, the radioactivity must have messed with your genetic mutation and heightened all of your powers."

"Heightened my--"

"That's just what we've gotten so far from a few tests, but it doesn't look like there's going to be any permanent damage." Caitlin gives Barry a reassuring smile. He's still a little confused. His head also feels a bit fuzzy.

Cisco takes a bite of the licorice Barry hadn't noticed before, grinning sheepishly. "It's too bad you heal so quick or else you'd have some wicked scars."

Snart scoffs, drawing everyone's eyes towards him. He doesn't appear phased. He even speaks up. "Kid looks like he was struck by lightning."

Cisco gives him a  _look_ , like he cannot believe Snart is wasting his time on this. "That's because he was, just, ya know, his own."

Barry closes his eyes again, breathing deeply. His body aches and he doesn't want to imagine his flesh battered and beaten. He hears a click and feels the light of a flash before opening back up again.

Cisco is looking down at his phone in amazement. He turns it so Barry can see. "And this is just your face, you should see the rest."

Barry doesn't have time to worry that everyone proabably saw him naked because he's so concentrated on the image of himself, bruises like lightning strikes covering the entire right side of his face. Even his eyelids and lips are purple and blue. The aching makes sense now.

"Did you say he did that to himself?" Snart speaks again. Honestly, in Barry's opinion, Snart has been a little too quiet for comfort. Why is he here again?

"Yeah," Cisco says, eyeing him warily. "His body was basically super charged, all of that energy needed an escape, and because he wasn't running it reacted chemically, like lightning. I don't know why it struck his skin like this but...that's gotta be one strong meta."

"Helluva strong meta and especially if they're as young as Barry says." Joe is looking over Barry meticulously. Not poking and prodding but assessing and reassessing with his eyes. They're powerful things when Joe wants them to be. Sometimes Barry thinks he might have secret heat ray vision like Kara.

"Well, what was it, exactly, that made me go off like that?" Barry looks around the room again, before falling back onto Cisco. He looks grim.

"I don't know yet but I'm almost positive it's the same kind of dark energy from the particle accelerator."

"Are you telling me we're up against a human particle accelerator?"

"A child," Caitlin intones.

"A kid, with the powers of a particle accelerator." Snart whistles through his teeth. "We picked on hell of a time to crash land."

Caitlin 'aha's, face suddenly bright. "Is Professor Stein here?"

Snart nods. "He's visiting his wife and daughter, last I heard."

"Maybe we can call him, see if he could help." Cisco's already turning back towards the cortex, eyes with that far away look.

Barry slumps back into the bed as Caitlin takes a final blood sample, telling Barry to get some more rest and that she'll be back to check on him soon.

Before she's out the door she lays a gentle hand on Joe's arm. He barely hears her say, "Joe, you should go home and get some rest, you look exhausted, he's going to be fine."

Joe nods towards Snart, who has taken up residence in a nearby hospital chair. Just as quietly, "With that guy here?" Barry knows Snart can hear too, but they both decide to ignore it. Barry continues to monitor the conversation by the door as well as Snart out of the corner of his eye.

Caitlin's lips press together, voice going even quieter, so he has to read her lips. "Why is he even here?"

Joe sighs. After a moment of obvious deliberation he pulls her outside.

This time it's Barry that sighs. "Joe's so dramatic."

Snart snorts. "I've known him since I was a kid, trust me, I'm aware of his dramatics."

Barry splutters. "You've known him since you were a kid?"

Snart shrugs. "We didn't grow up far from each other, though, we obviously took opposite career paths."

Barry breaths out a huff of laughter, turning back to Joe and Caitlin outside the glass medical room. Neither of them look enthused.

"There's no way you guys are the same age."

"I'm forty-four."

Barry actually laughs. "No way,"

Snart's head lolls to the side, giving Barry that smirk again. "You erased my history, kid, you didn't sneak a peak?"

"Sorry, but your age was the last thing on my mind when I had people's lives in my hands, plus, your first request was a little ridiculous." Barry makes sure he gives Snart an exaggerated shrug, not at all sorry or ever willing to bend on that one. Snart merely smiles wider.

"Pretty good incentive, for a do-gooder like yourself."

"As long as you get your way, huh, Snart?"

"I told you, call me Len, it's only fair if I'm sharing your bed." Damn those lips. Barry fights down his own embarrassment at focusing on nothing but that wicked grin. Snart always knows how to get to him.

"I mean, it's probably long over-due since you work with some of my good friends, but it still feels kind of...I don't know..."

"Sacrilegious?"

Barry laughs again. He vaguely sees Joe leave and Caitlin turning back to Barry and Snart inside.

"I was gonna say 'weird' but of course it's not theatrical enough."

"Weird doesn't even come close," Barry startles at Caitlin's voice, no matter how mumbled her statement is. Barry and Snart share a look--when did that become a thing--before looking expectantly at Dr. Snow.

"Snart, uh, Leonard--"

"Snart's fine,"

Barry frowns, before grinning wide enough to make his bruised cheeks hurt. "Call him Len," 

 _Len_ gives Barry a hard look, clearly displeased. Barry fights off the impending laughter that will rattle his bones and make that ache come back full force. He's not sure when they decided to become so chummy but currently he prefers it to them throwing up their monikers and battling in the streets.

Caitlin doesn't seem to know what to do to herself. Finally, "Len," Snart flinches, the slightest bit. "Could you give Barry and me a minute?" Her voice is tense and clearly uncomfortable but at least cordial. Len gives her a polite nod before taking his leave and lurking by the doorway, out enough to please the good doctor.

"Barry," She sits on the side of his bed, face pensive. He knows what's coming so he beats her to it.

"Caitlin, you see him now, you see how he's changed and how he's trusted by  _our_ friends. He's a valuable part of their team and he could maybe be one for us." Sometimes things just come out; he blames the speedforce.

Cait looks taken aback. "Are you suggesting we have him help us with this? How  _could_ he?"

"Not  _him specifically_ ," Caitlin twists her lips like she knows something Barry doesn't. "Okay, not  _just_ him, but all of the legends. While they're here, they could join in."

She looks apprehensive at letting people they don't necessarily know in on their operation. He understands the fear. After everything that happened with Wells, and Solomon, even when they seem trustworthy it's best to be cautious.

"I don't think I can do this one alone, Cait." He knows he's won her over when her eyes go soft and the lines around her mouth smooth out.

"You may have a point," She says reluctantly, clearly inspecting the massive bruising on his face. "We could use some extra hands on this one."

Barry smiles, nodding a bit. "Now just to win Cisco over."

Both of them know he won't genuinely have a problem, but Caitlin still jokes, "Oh, have Snart bring Lisa aboard and I'm sure he's won."

"My baby sister will be doing no such thing."

Caitlin startles a bit, recovering quickly and throwing him a glare as she stands. "I miss her and her biting remarks." It's not said harshly but also not said untruly.

Len just looks proud. Barry thinks he looks handsome. 

Shit, that may be a problem.


	4. one of the coolest team ups ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know, it's taken me another ridiculously long time to write up this chapter but listen, i've been solely dedicated to prison break, it took over my life and made me a vegetable and i couldn't move away from my netflix tab for a whole two weeks. but now i'm done and instead of letting iron fist drag me in i've written this. hopefully i will be more productive in the future and get these to you kind folks sooner!!  
> again, thank u for all of the kudos and comments and bookmarks and subscriptions and whatever else yall do for this dumb story, you keep me going.

Barry had been sent home that night, despite Caitlin wanting to run more tests and Cisco wanting to throw some theories around. They had gotten into contact with Professor Stein and the rest of the gang and they had promised to come by the next morning. Barry's bruises aren't entirely healed yet so he takes a sick day (not even putting a dent in all of the ones he's stacked up).

He feels good though, having slept in his bed with Snart on the couch due to his injuries. His body isn't aching anymore and the scars are only slightly visible. Joe has stopped looking at him like he might break, and instead asking him how he plans to deal with it.

"Not sure yet," Barry sips his coffee, ignoring the way Snart's foot keeps knocking into the leg of his chair. "If we can get all of the legends on board I'm sure we can figure out something."

Len (Barry's still not sure if he should call him that?) doesn't comment, simply drinks his coffee and slowly becomes more aware of the world. He doesn't seem to comprehend anything until he's had his morning fix. Barry finds it endearing. Which, really, is probably not what he should find it, he shouldn't find it anything. But alas.

Joe turns away from the bacon and eggs he's frying, giving Barry a small noise. "You think they can help?" Barry notices his eyes slide minutely to Snart.

Joe fills up plates for Barry and Snart, taking the rest and eating it quickly.

Barry shrugs. "Sure, why not? Professor Stein can at least give some insight on something to maybe control the meta's powers, if nothing else."

Len grunts at that. Barry tries not to snort in laughter.

"Right," Joe looks at least a little convinced. "Well, I'm headed out, say hi to Caitlin and Cisco for me, and I guess Stein and Jax, too." He ruffles Barry's hair, finally acknowledges Len with a tense nod, then is gone.

Barry huffs a long breath, slumping in his chair. He feels tired, despite his good night's rest and the strong caffeine running through his body.

It's like a switch is flipped as soon as Snart finishes his drink; his eyes brighten and he's fully alert, body straightening and tensing. 

"What time are we heading over to STAR Labs?"

Barry shrugs again. "Dunno, Cisco said he'd call when everyone was there."

"So we have some time, then." Len rolls his eyes fondly, and Barry's not sure he's ever seen him doing anything that wasn't sarcastic, sardonic, or nefarious. Most times all three. He must actually care about these people. Barry tries not to let the realization and surprise show on his face but suddenly Len's zeroing in, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"Uh--nothing--you just--you must really care about these people."

Snart scoffs, looking to the side rather than at Barry. "They're my crew, I care for my own."

Barry's lip twitches, threatening to turn into a full blown grin. "I knew it."

Len is back to scowling. "Knew what, Scarlet?"

Barry is definitely grinning now. "That you're just a big softie."

His scowl deepens. "I am not soft."

Barry laughs, head thrown back. "You totally are, such a softie, I bet even Mick is a big teddy bear now."

Now, he just looks disgusted. "I'd rather not imagine Mick in any situation that doesn't involve manic arson and drunken rage."

Barry is still smiling, nodding a bit. "Yeah, you're both soft now, no longer the hardened criminals that waged war with the Flash."

Snart moves so quick Barry is caught off guard for once. He's suddenly being pressed up against the counter, the older man's hands wrinkling the front of his sleep shirt with how hard he's gripping the fabric.

Snart's eyes are cold, face hard and stony, but only for half a second. At the shocked look on Barry's face he can't help but smile a bit, eyes melting.

"Never underestimate me." When Snart moves away Barry takes a breath, face reddening slightly. He feels his heart thumping a little in his throat and takes a second to calm himself. Len is back to sitting at the table, not touching the food Joe set in front of him, but picking bacon off of Barry's plate.

It's Barry's turn to scowl. "You have your own food."

"I'm vegetarian." He grins as he takes a bite out of a crispy strip.

"You're literally eating bacon,  _my_ bacon!" Barry could just speed up and snatch it from him, but he finds this bantering to be a little more interesting. Also, Snart is an idiot. Especially when he smiles like that, lips shiny from the grease.

"Alright, so I'm not, your plate looks much more...appetizing." And how he finds a way to make that sound dirty Barry doesn't want to know. Plus, he's still smirking. Barry does flash now, taking the bacon out of Len's hand and placing himself back at the counter so quick the man's face doesn't even change.

His eyes widen marginally when he sees Barry eating his stolen-fair-and-square breakfast. "You win this time, Flash, but one day I'll get you and your breakfast." Then he's standing with a mock-glare and Barry is trying his very hardest not to burst into laughter.

Just as his smile begins to crack, "Race you to the bathroom."

He sees as he zips upstairs that Len doesn't even try to go after him, merely rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Barry decides he definitely likes this better than fighting. 

XXXX

Len doesn't like this; that much Barry can tell by the look on his face. Also by the way the man is gripping his shoulders almost too tightly, cold gun digging into his hip as Len clings to him.

When they come to a stop in the middle of the cortex Len doesn't stumble and he doesn't immediately detach, he just takes a moment to catch his breath. Barry moves his hands on Len's back, going to detach him with a light pat.

"Getting too old for that." Len mumbles, and Barry snorts.

There's a throat clearing, and Barry shoves down the urge to blush as he sees all of team Flash and the Waverider crew eyeing them in interest.

"Glad you could finally join us," Barry's pretty sure that's Sara Lance smirking at the two of them, hip jutted out and blond hair falling prettily around her face.

"Turns out Scarlet here takes longer in the shower than one would think." This time Barry does blush at the cackle Sara gives. 

HR is here today, though Barry's not sure where he could have gone, and he also gives a laugh. "That's funny, seeing as he's  _the Flash_ , good one Mr. Cold." The man has had too much coffee already.

Len smirks, finally moving from Barry's side to where Mick and Sara stand. Barry thinks he sees Mick raise an eyebrow, Len muttering, "Say a word and I'll ice your hand off." He decides not to look too closely anymore and focus on the task at hand.

They all take a moment to say hello, Barry giving Ray and Jax his typical bear hugs, being patted too roughly on the back by Mick, smirked at by Sara, shaking Rip and Stein's hands, and being introduced to Nate and Amaya. He's grinning and a little pink in the face when he's done with the whirlwind of (re)introductions.

When things have settled down team Flash has taken front and center with the Waverider crew sitting, or standing, around the computer consoles. Wally, Jesse, Iris and HR stand aside, waiting to be filled in just as much as the legends. Cisco begins to explain that the meta, though young, is extremely dangerous and should be treated as such. They are essentially a ticking nuclear time bomb.

"Something must trigger it, if they are not in a constant state of nuclear activity." Stein offers, marker in his hand still capped.

Cisco nods enthusiastically. "That's what we thought, but we're not sure what it might be, Barry what did you notice when you fought them the first time?"

 _Fought_ , yeah as if Barry stood a chance. He shifts his feet as everyone's eyes settle on him. "Well, I didn't even have to be in the same building with them for me to feel it, for one, and for two, they weren't doing anything even when I was. They just stood there, crying."

Caitlin hums. "Maybe it's brought on by distress?"

Barry thinks that might be a step in the right direction. Cisco seems to like it too, because he runs with it. "Or, even just strong emotion. There've been little flares here and there but nothing like last night, and they're all in the same area. At least we know they're not running."

Nate steps forward, a little timidly. "Okay, then we should get them now while they're not ready to nuke the entire neighborhood."

"No," Barry chews the inside of his lip. "We want to have something ready for them, so they can't go off and hurt any of us."

"A sedative, perhaps." Stein is already turning to the board, ideas clearly running around his head.

"And once we get the meta, what exactly are we supposed to do with them?" Snart doesn't move, but he gives Barry a hard look. 

"I hope we won't have another Ferris Air, but I admit, we have to figure out a way to make sure they won't hurt them self or others."

Stein is writing but still manages to add something else to their discussion, "Something like a mood stabilizer, but for radioactivity."

Barry nods, lips quirking up a bit.

"What's Ferris Air?" Barry startles at Julian's voice, and Julian startles at the mass of heads that turn his way.

"Oh, wow," The man nearly stumbles back in awe. "You're Captain Cold, and Heatwave!"

Barry groans at the smug look on Snart's face.

"Yeah," Mick says gruffly, hand already on his heat gun. "What's it to you?"

"I've just, read a lot about you both, or," He gives Barry a look. "What's left."

"Glad to meet a fan, autographs later, though." Sara hits Len over the back of the head lightly, clearly holding in laughter.

"Glad you could make it, Julian, we're gonna need everybody's minds working on this one."

"There's only a few of those here, so really, all the help we can get." Len has that cool expression he makes when he knows he's being a smartass but thinks himself funny.

"Speak for yourself, Snart." Jax shouts, playfully throwing a crumpled piece of paper at the man's head that he easily catches.

Man, these guys really are a merry band of idiots. Barry finds he loves it.

"Guys!" Cisco snaps, face trying to remain cool and collected but clearly enjoying their antics. "Do we have some semblance of a plan then?" He looks to Barry.

The speedster sighs. "First we find a way to possibly sedate them to bring back here, then we can figure out a way to stabilize the--" He fishes for a word. Not necessarily their moods, but more their molecular make-up. "Radioactivity, and then rehabilitate them." It's rough, with no real battle strategy, but that would come later when they actually had a compound concocted. 

"I can call Lisa, I'm sure they would be a lovely addition to my Rogues." 

Cisco scoffs, though perks up at the mention of the youngest Snart. "No way," He goes to turn away, then back, face nervous. "But if you wanna call Lisa, I mean, nobody would object."

Barry shares a look with Caitlin, both grinning through their cringes, anticipating what Snart might say. Or do.

Barry looks to Len, who's face is of course in its usual stone. He only throws up the mask when he's around his crew. He raises an eyebrow and Barry is surprised when he merely says, "Nice try, Ramon."

Cisco looks put out, but like he expected nothing less.

"Anyways," Barry says loud enough for everyone to turn their attention back to him. "Does that sound alright to everyone? Once Professor Stein, Caitlin, and Cisco come up with a formula we can start going over strategy. Not all of us will be needed but I think those without powers should sit this one out."

He sees Nate lift a fist, him and Ray having a silent battle. 

"Last time a meta went anywhere near them he came back looking a little worse for wear." Snart cocks his head to side, looking intently at Barry. "Are you sure that's the safest route?"

Barry nods firmly, not backing down, looking right into his eyes. "We don't know what might happen if someone without powers goes near them, at least I have fast healing, so if something happens to me, I'll be okay."

Len looks like he wants to say more, but keeps his lips tightly pressed together, jaw clicking. Barry decides to ignore it, ears turning a bit red at the man's intense stare, and looking to everyone else. They all concede it is the best plan as of now.

"Okay, we can reconvene when we have something." Cisco nods at everyone, then goes to Stein's side, already mumbling with their heads together.

Caitlin puts a hand on Barry's arm, small smile on her face as she looks around. Barry watches as Julian sidles up to Snart and Rory, cautiously asking inquisitive questions that neither men seem too inclined to answer. Then as HR steps up to Jax, introducing himself enthusiastically.

"Isn't it something?" She's whispering.

Barry whispers too. "What is?"

Caitlin smiles again. "That all of us can work together, despite everything that's happened in the past."

He knows she's mostly talking about the mellowed out versions of Captain Cold and Heatwave, but also their Star City friends, Ray and Sara, their new friends from the past, and friends that at one point had been resistant. Barry feels his chest swell a bit, watching as everyone parts ways or stays talking, about the plan or not, Barry doesn't care. He loves working with a team. Knowing all of these people have each other's backs. It's nice to finally have so many people by his side.

"Barry," Said man turns to see Wally and Jesse. "Can you like, introduce us to Captain Cold?"

"Leonard Snart is the mayor on my Earth." Jesse looks interested, peering around the crowd of people to spot the man in question.

"Uh," Barry flounders for a second, eyebrows knitting. "You actually want to meet him?"

Wally laughs shyly, clearly excited. "He's like, one of the coolest bad guys ever."

Barry groans at the unintentional pun. "Don't let him hear you say that." But he does motion for them to follow.

Snart's back is turned to them, engaged in a conversation with Julian, who seems to be doing most of the talking. "Hey, Len?" He ignores Jesse giving Wally a sly look as she mouths  _'Len?'_

Snart turns around, pleased that someone other than Julian seems to want to talk his ear off. He's even more pleased that someone is Barry.

"Yes?" He drawls.

Julian's mouth twists into a lopsided frown. Shuffling back a few steps, he doesn't comment on the intrusion.

"Uh, my--"

"I'm Wally, Barry's brother." Wally grins big, offering his hand for an animated hand-shake.

For Len's part, he keeps a cool smile, not quite smirk, not quite grin. "Always nice to meet a fan, though I don't actually do autographs."

"No, of course not!" Wally takes back his arm, giving the man a placating gesture. "This is my girlfriend, Jesse Quick." The young man looks proud.

"Just Jesse is fine," She smiles brightly.

Barry wonders if they know who this is. Though, he's not much better, what with the nicknames.

Len smiles a little nicer this time, shaking her hand as well. "Another speedster?"

Barry doesn't like the look on Wally's face. Before he can say anything Snart is surrounded in a vortex of lightning for less than a second, coming out the other end decked out in full Captain Cold gear. He bites his lip to stop the laughter from bubbling out. Len's face shows his shock, hand tightening on the cold gun now in his hand. Wally beams.

"How many speedsters you got up your sleeve, Scarlet?"

Barry ignores, again, Jesse's sly grin and mouthed  _'Scarlet?'_ for his own good.

"Uh," He scratches the back of his neck, looking around the room as if another might pop up from behind the computer console. "Four, as of now, but Jay's not here, so, you only have to deal with three."

Len snorts, removing his goggles slowly, cold gun back in his holster. "Goody."

"Think we can actually take him down now, Barr?" Wally's clearly only saying it to wind up Len. And probably Barry, too. Brat.

"I can take Cold all myself, thank you very much."

Jesse snorts into the palm of her hand, avoiding looking anyone directly in the eye. Barry sees Len smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Barry," Wally is laughing now too. Barry raises a sharp eyebrow, refusing to make any further comment.

"Snart!" All four of them turn to the wide entrance way where the Waverider crew stand, obviously waiting for a member of their team. It was Sara that had called out, but Mick who continues. "You got a place to stay tonight?"

Barry fully expects Len to take up the very obvious offer, and is surprised when Len clearly tamps down a genuine smile. "Thanks, Mick, but I've got a bed waiting for me elsewhere."

Barry laughs mentally. "Yeah right, you get the couch again, I'm not fully healed." Barry crosses his arms, willing the older man to challenge him. He then realises he's said that in front of everyone. Everyone with varying degrees of emotion on their faces.

Mick merely grunts, seemingly appeased. "Suit yourself, man," And then he's turning away, mumbling something about needing a beer.

The rest of the crew take that as their leave, a few throwing Len knowing glances. Damn, will Barry be stuck a tomato for the rest of his life.

"Nice one, now I'm not gonna hear the end of this for months."

Barry blushes harder. "Well," Barry stutters, agitated frown folding his face. "You could've just taken Mick on his offer."

Len turns his head a bit. "Yeah but where's the fun in that?"

Barry completely misses Wally and Jesse walking off with wicked conspiratorial grins.


	5. len and barry talk and talk and talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. i know. this is,,,so very late. life has been hustlin me and i've had loads of tests and shit and i know it's all excuses but i just want yall to know why i have taken literally two (three?) weeks. i've also just been figuring out some stuff in my life and whatever other bullshit. it's been occupying my mind and making it impossible to fight off writers block. so without further ado, thank you all for your kudos and comments and bookmarks and subscriptions etc. etc.
> 
> p.s. i am no longer making promises of when i will update and if i'm asked the answer will always be the same: "no fucking clue"

It's been a long week. An even longer week when cases of mutilated bodies keep popping up, traces of radiation caked into their bones. CCPD can’t seem to figure out where it’s coming from or why it’s happening, despite the forensic lab coming back with solid evidence. Julian looks displeased at having to keep their knowledge behind closed doors for now. Barry makes sure he understands it’s not just for their own good but also for the child’s, even if he truly does feel useless, like he’s getting absolutely nowhere with this meta.

Barry, though, doesn’t understand one thing: why is Snart still at his house? He _gets_ Len doesn’t want to try and fix things with Lisa right now, and he _gets_ that he doesn’t want to sleep on the (now repaired) Waverider’s uncomfortable bunks. What he doesn’t _get_ is why he turns down Rory’s propoundment that day at STAR labs and the call three days later.

As soon as he’s home and carelessly laying across the couch next to Len, who doesn’t even look up from his book at the invasion of space, he asks. “Why can’t you just get a place? You have money, I assume, even if it hasn’t entirely been gained legally. It’s not that I mind having you here, really, I mean, you’re gone during the day anyways, so really you just take up the couch, which isn’t a lot…of space, it’s just...” He clears his throat at Len’s suppressed smile.

“Why would I be so wasteful? Especially when you have a perfectly good bed.” He’s smirking again and honestly, it’s grown old. How can one man be so sarcastic all the damn time?

Barry just makes a disgruntled face, shrugging with a role of his eyes. “Alright, fair,” He sighs heavily and heaves himself off the couch. He’s exhausted and really just wants to go to bed. It’s that something in the back of his head that makes him feel like he needs to be doing something. “I’m going on a run.”

Len makes a gesture towards the door, smile small now. “Run like the wind, Barry.”

He’s gotta admit to cracking a grin as he speeds off.

XXXX

It’s a _good_ run. He stops six robberies, two back ally scuffles, and even drops off someone guilty of multiple domestic abuse charges at the precinct.

Barry’s buzzing with energy, totally amped up. It’s the first time he’s actually felt like he’s doing something in the last week. He tries to speed through the living room and upstairs quietly, but when he sees Len still awake and still reading, he stops in a great gust.

“Hey,” He pulls down the suit’s cowl. “You’re still up?” He hates that he knows Len’s schedule by heart.

Without looking up, “I got to a good part.”

Barry smiles brightly, dropping down at the other end of the couch without even taking the Flash suit off. “Tell me about it.”

Len raises an eyebrow sarcastically. How one raises an eyebrow sarcastically, Barry doesn’t know, but if anyone could it’d be Len. “I think I’m a little too old for slumber parties.”

“Nonsense,” Then Barry is flashing them upstairs and dumping a disheveled Captain Cold onto his bed. He changes and uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth in less than ten seconds, returning to see Len still half-propped, half-laying with that look on his face. The look he gets when he’s trying to act like he isn’t surprised at Barry’s speed but very much is surprised with Barry’s speed.

The kid smiles again, flopping down and scooting to lean against his headboard. “What’s the book about?” That restless energy in him flutters a bit as Len rights himself and, with an exaggerated huff, humours Barry by sitting next to him, book open. He brings a knee up to his chest, leaving himself in an welcoming position, book resting on it.

“It’s called Tom Swift and His Megascope Space Prober.”

Barry hums expectantly.

The older man sighs again, though doesn’t look as chagrined anymore. “It’s an old book, sci-fi, about a boy named Tom Swift Jr. and his stolen invention.”

Barry notices the cover now, bright and metallic colours making the boy and spacecraft pop. “How old is it?”

Len is looking at Barry, head turned sideways so their faces are close. “It was published in sixty-two.”

The speedster throws up a look of contemplation. “Isn’t that when you were born?”

Len scoffs. “Watch it, kid, you’re ten years off.”

Barry breaks the act, keeping his laugh low. “Close enough.”

“ _Anyway_ , I thought you wanted to hear about my riveting book.” Len turns back to his book, lips quirked up just the tiniest. “The invention stolen is a helium extractor; it can take helium right out of the air.”

Barry’s forehead wrinkles. “What good would that be?”

“No good unless made with Swift’s perfected plans.” Len says matter-of-factly.

Barry grins easily now, leaning down more comfortably so he slumps. “You sound like you’ve read it before.”

Len smiles, “Only a hundred times, it was one of Lisa’s favourites when she was a kid.”

There’s a beat of silence before Barry says quietly, “You should talk to her.”

Len frowns, jaw tightening. “Not a good idea.”

“Come on,” Barry sits up properly again, turning his body to lean close. “She’s your sister, me and Iris fight too, but we have to make up eventually.”

“You don’t know Lisa when she’s mad.”

Barry snorts, “You don’t know _Iris._ ”

“Fair,” Len concedes. “Even I can admit to her being a little…” He measures his words. “Intimidating.”

Barry laughs outright now, eyes crinkling. “She’s gonna love that.”

Len gives him a hard look. “Tell your sister I find her intimidating in the least bit and I ice you where you lay.”

“Yeah okay,” Barry leans back until he’s actually laying down, hands behind his head and right elbow nearly nudging into Len’s side. “Softie.”

“You’re pushin’ your luck, Allen.”

“Oh,” Barry quivers in mock fear. “What’re you gonna do?”

Len bobs his head to the side. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, lip twitching.

“One of these days, when you’re not expecting it, I’ll get you back.”

Barry gapes, spluttering in laughter. “Get me back for _what_?”

Len shrugs, “For being you.”

The speedster’s lips twist up. “I thought we were past that.” He’s not being grave, or serious, though it does hold a bit of weight.

Len shrugs again, usual smirk a little more in place. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun.”

Barry shakes his head, mussing it up in the back. “You’re ridiculous, read me some of your book.”

Len looks like he wants to say something but instead starts reading. Barry’s unsure if he’s started from the beginning or not because he immediately leads with Bud warning Swift of his stolen invention.

Barry only half listens for a while, looking up so he can see the book and half of Len’s face. He looks soft like this. Socked toes curling and uncurling when something dramatic happens, pajama pants some of Barry’s own, sweater looking so soft Barry wonders what it would be like to burrow his face in it.

The thought startles him, and he feels his stomach squirm, needing to look away from Len all together. He forces himself to seem unaffected in case Len decides to take a break and catch him blushing. He doesn’t, though, and Barry allows himself to relax, push those thoughts out of his mind, and focus on the story. Something about a deadly chill seeming to sweep through the laboratory. Barry snorts.

“Every time you come to STAR labs,”

Len pauses, place held by a finger in the bind of the book. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Barry laughs. There’s such an obvious shift between when it’s them and their teams, and when it’s just them. He likes it, maybe even loves it. Len looks pleased and returns to his spot. Barry lets him read for what he estimates is ten more page turns before interrupting again.

“Len, when’s your birthday?”

He holds his place again. “Is it really that urgent?”

“Yes!” Barry insists, looking up earnestly. “What if it’s soon? What if I wanted to, I don’t know, bake a cake or something?”

Len looks guarded but interested. “You bake?”

Barry grins. “Not as good as Joe, but he taught me all I know.”

Len makes a soft ‘hm’, clearing sizing the man up. “Nobody knows my birthday, besides Lisa, and she knows better.”

“Lucky me, then,”

“I’ll make you a deal, when June second comes around, I better have a cake." He adds, just for effect, "Or else.”

Barry calculates that in his head as four more months, grin slowly growing. “Chocolate or vanilla?”

“How about red velvet,”

Barry feels like there’s some kind of joke in there but instead extends his hand. “Deal,”

Len takes it firmly, shaking it once before going back to the book, looking ridiculously like he actually got something out of that. Maybe he did. Maybe he lied and is getting free cake and no trouble about the actual date.

“You didn’t lie about your birthday did you?”

Len sighs, putting the book down between them. “Do you want me to read to you or not?”

Barry narrows his eyes. “You lied didn’t you? I shoulda known nobody that happily goes by Captain Cold coulda been born in Summer.”

Len makes a face. “June is Spring.”

“That’s what you care about, out of all of that?” But Barry can’t help snickering.

“I didn’t lie, knowing you and your hero honour you would deprive me of cake if I had.”

Barry looks at Len proudly. “You’re learning.”

“Don’t get used to it,” But he’s smiling softly, that private one rarely used. “So, more Tom Swift, or will you release me to my couch?”

Before he can think, “Sleep here,” He brain catches up with his face and he flushes. “I mean—I can stay on—”

“Don’t hurt yourself, kid,” Len’s moving so his feet are over the side of the bed, face away from Barry.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to like, cross a line or something.” He worries the inside of his cheek, too anxious to move.

“Look,” Len starts, back hunched. “I…like you, surprisingly, but I don’t do…this.”

Barry furrows his brows. “This?”

“Feelings,”

Barry’s stomach churns. “I don’t believe that,”

“Yeah, well,” He sounds exhausted, rather than the anger Barry expected. He wants to sleep now, no longer running on the fumes of a good run. He pushes on, though.

“Well, why not?”

“Because it’s dangerous,” There’s the anger.

“I can handle—”

“For _me_ , Barry,”

He finally sits up. “I don’t know what you mean,”

Len takes a deep breath, running a hand over his shorn head. “What if something happened to you, or me?”

Barry doesn’t have an answer. It’s something he always worried about but tried not to let it decide his life for him.

“Exactly,” Len stands, going for the door.

“Wait!” Barry tries to be quiet, stopping himself before he can speed in front of Len. “I like you, surprisingly.”

He can barely see the smile on Len’s face. “Ain’t worth it, kid,”

Barry frowns, this time letting himself catch Len off guard, blocking the other man’s way.

Len’s face creases severely, making him look older than he is.

“It’s worth it to me,” He feels vulnerable and jittery, but stands his ground.

Len gives him an unimpressed look. Barry can see it now, knows the other man is putting up that mask again.

“Since when have you been such a _Leonard Snart_ advocator?” He sounds sardonic. He tries to move around Barry without touching him. Fruitlessly. Barry will always be quicker.

“Since always!” Barry whispers aggressively, everything finally making sense. “Jesus, I’m an idiot, how did I not realize sooner?” He makes a face at himself. “Len, haven’t I always said there was good in you, I know you can care, just like you care about Lisa, and Mick and even the rest of the Waverider crew.”

Len’s jaw clenches, bone popping. Barry continues. “I know you do feelings, you’re just being stubborn.”

“They made a bet,” He says through clenched teeth.

Barry goes from earnest to confused in record time, even for a speedster. “What?”

Len sighs so heavily Barry worries he’ll fall over. What a huffy guy. He sits back on Barry’s bed.

“That merry band of idiots everyone unknowingly trusts with the fabric of time, they made a bet on how long it would take for us,” He gestures between them with a weary look. “To sleep together.”

Barry makes quite a few faces in the span of those next few seconds, a couple he can’t even name himself.

“That’s why you don’t wanna do this? Whatever, this, is.” He shakes his head a bit, hand landing in his hair.

“I don’t want to give them the _satisfaction_.” He says bitterly.

Barry actually laughs, still feeling a little fidgety with nerves. He can’t seem to stop laughing and has to smother it with a hand. When he settles down a bit he sidles closer to Len, still sat on his bed. “How would they even know? Why would you tell them? Oh,” Barry draws it out, teasing grin making its way on his face. “Do you wanna brag to your buddies about me?”

Len purses his lips. “Sara knows everything.”

“I thought you said no one knows your birthday besides Lisa?”

Len’s lip twitches regrettably. “Fake records, easy to change with Hartley on one’s side.”

“You know he’s on our side, too.”

“How did this conversation turn to Rathaway?” Looking displeased at one of his Rogues being friendly with Team Flash. Kind of ironic, in Barry’s opinion.

“I don’t know, can you just kiss me?” He’s hovering above Len, the older man’s legs moving to accommodate the invasion of space.

Len bites his cheek. “Can’t, then Sara wins.”

Barry huffs, eyelids drooping. “She doesn’t have to know.”

“Trust me, _nobody_ wants Sara to win.”

The speedster groans, moving to lay down next to Len. “You’re no fun,”

“Also, my earlier argument still stands,”

“ _No_ fun,” He says it to be cheeky. “But I do understand.”

He pulls himself into a sitting position, not looking fully at Len. “If you mean all that, I respect your decision. Can’t even say I blame you.” He laughs without humour, looking down at his hands.

He hears Len shift. “You make me do dumb stuff, Scarlet,” He looks up in time to see Len staring searchingly. “Jax wins if we wait until after I’ve already gone back to the Waverider.”

“Jesus, even _Jax_ is in on it? How does that even work?”

Len grimaces. “There was talk of phone sex,”

Barry blanches, cheeks reddening. “You’re all idiots,”

“You’ll be unsurprised to learn that was Sara’s idea, though she doesn’t think we can last that long.”

He hates himself before he even asks. “What did they all bet?” Then before Len can answer, “Wait, this is gonna be good, we gotta get comfy.”

Barry manhandles Len with his speed so they’re lying down over the covers, each with their own pillow. When Barry’s settled Len growls, “Warn me next time,”

He gives him an apologetic smile, before gesturing for him to share.

Len looks regretful. “Sara says we won’t make it before the end of the week, Mick’s original bet was from twenty-fourteen, saying we wouldn’t last until the end of the year, his _updated_ bet was until yesterday,” He still looks tired, but a little triumphant at that. “Ray and Stein refused to participate—bless their do-gooder souls—and Nate and Amaya took up cahoots and said until before we get the meta.”

Barry doesn’t even bother to fix his jaw. “I can’t believe your crew—our friends just—they put bets on our _sex lives_.” He half thought Len had been kidding; he really wished he had been.

“I wish I were kidding, too, trust me.” The man closes his eyes, looking rueful.

“You telling me we’re getting cockblocked after, however many years, by a bet?”

“Yup,” He pops the p, eyes still closed.

Barry stares at him for a second. “Len?”

The man barely mumbles a reply.

“Len, can we at least get under the blankets?”

“If this is you warning me, yes,”

Barry smiles around a sudden yawn, quickly clicking off his lamp and getting them comfortable. Barry still doesn’t touch him, leaving a decent amount of space between them, but feels something fuzzy in his chest as he hears Len’s breathing even out. He figures the man can probably do that on command, just to throw someone off, but he lets himself believe it’s because he’s relaxed.

He falls asleep watching Len’s chest rise and fall.


	6. the team starts to get their shit together at least kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. well. um. i just ?? my life has been in a bit of a transition. i dropped out of college. got a job. got a hamster. got another cat. payin bills and shit. but i promised myself that this weekend (bcus i am surprisingly FREE) i would sit down and give yall another chapter. the final one is already halfway written, but i promise i will have it up in less than four fucking months.

Barry wakes up next a cold, hallow indentation. It spurs him into action, looking around groggily to try and spot the older man. The only thing there is a note taped to the door. The floor is cold, too, as he pads over to tear it down, reading it through the sleep still in his eyes.

Yawning, he says out loud. “’Gone to see Lisa, thanks. Len.’” It gets a tired smile out of him.

He grabs clothes to take with him in the bathroom and showers at normal speed. Cisco still hasn’t called with any news on their meta friend or the sedative and Barry is getting impatient. That restless feeling hasn’t stopped and now he just feels irritable; he wants something to get done. He resolves with himself to head over to STAR Labs after his shower and maybe a little breakfast.

Breakfast is interrupted by Wally and Jesse clambering downstairs.

“Morning,” Barry watches them watch each other as they sit at the table.

“Goo’ mornin’,” Jesse finally looks up, smile something else.

“You guys wanna come with me to the lab? I’m gonna see if they have anything.” He turns back to his coffee and toast, buttering it as he waits for their response.

There’s a few more moments where the only sound is a knife scraping bread when Wally speaks up.

“I saw Snart leave your room this morning.”

Barry turns quickly, nearly upheaving his coffee in his rush. “Uh—what—I mean, nothing—”

They’re both grinning. “You guys totally fucked.”

“Wally!” Barry says, slightly scandalized and red in the face. “We did _not_ and if you know what’s good for you, _don’t_ tell anyone.”

“Come on, Barry,” Jesse leans forward, grin wide. “Just give us the scoop, we promise we won’t say anything.” She sounds too sincere.

Barry narrows his eyes considerably, looking between the pair. “Are you in on the bet, too?”

Jesse’s face sours, Wally’s eyes widen, and Barry feels like his eyes might roll out of his head. “Jesus fucking—you’re all the worst.” He groans, leaning heavily on the counter.

None of them say anything for a second, Jesse looking abashed. That is until she can’t seem to contain herself anymore. “Okay but we really do need to know if you slept together.” She tries for a cheeky grin, but cringes at Barry’s eyebrow raising.

“No,”

“No you won’t say or no—”

“No! We didn’t sleep together, Len doesn’t want Sara to win.”

Wally gives a short burst of laughter. “Can’t blame him there.”

“But you’re totally into each other.” Jesse’s grinning again.

Barry can’t help but laugh, tiredly. “Yeah, yeah, we’re ‘totally into each other’.”

“Hah! Knew it,”

“Jesse, we _all_ knew it.” Wally shakes his head.

“Oh my God,” Barry groans again. “Okay I’m leaving!”

He speedily eats his toast and gulps down his coffee before flashing off to STAR Labs.

XXXX

“Barry!” It’s the first thing he hears when the wind stops rushing in his ears. Which he thinks is sort of funny because there are three speedsters now, it could have been any of them.

“We were just about to call you,” Caitlin gives an enthusiastic smile as she walks by, squeezing his arm.

Most of the Waverider crew is here, excluding Len and Mick. Nate, Amaya and Ray sidle around the control panel, talking about something maybe important. Their heads are bent quite conspiratorially. The rest take up the many chairs brought out to accommodate their guests; Julian and HR seem to be giving Cisco and Stein some advice.

“Where’s Leonard?” Sara gives him a sweet smile from where she’s sprawled out along a stiff looking couch.

He doesn’t know if he should give away the fact that he does indeed know where ‘Leonard’ is; Sara’s dangerous. “Gone to see Lisa, I think.” He adds on, to maybe make it less obvious he knows exactly where Len is.

Sara raises an eyebrow, teasing exterior gone. “You got him to see his sister? Damn, Red, kudos.”

Barry’s not sure how to respond, his mouth opening and closing a few times before letting Stein and Cisco get his attention again.

“We think we’ve come up with a sedative.”

“Think?”

“Like, ninety-nine percent sure.”

Barry gives Cisco a skeptical look. “This meta is a little too dangerous to be banking on ‘maybe’s.”

“We’ll explain more when the rest of the team is here, Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory should be shortly.” Stein gives Barry a nod, as if to appease him.

Barry goes to the exercise room with a sigh, his impatience resulting in the need to _run_. Sometimes he really hates how slow normal people are. He’s grateful, though, when Wally and Jesse arrive seconds later in a vortex of lightning and wind.

He runs for a while before Mick shows up, alone. Barry huffs heavily when he flops down next to the treadmill, watching as his friends and team mates intermingle carelessly. Mick immediately takes up next to Sara, allowing her legs to drop back into his lap. Barry’s completely fucking baffled. But he can’t help but smile at it, too, enjoying every second of re-learning who these people are. _His_ people. People he can trust.

And still, Len has yet to show. He knows he shouldn't be surprised or, God forbid, worried, but there’s always going to be that underlying concern when it comes to people he cares about. And Jesus is that a thought: genuinely caring about Leonard Snart’s well-being. He knows that if he’s with his sister they will be safe no matter what; they always look out for each other. And even if Len is alone, he can take care of himself. Anyone that’s a match for The Flash can stand up for themselves.

Still.

Maybe he should go out looking for him.

Just as he’s standing up from the floor ready to walk out and make up some excuse to speed away, the one and only Leonard Snart walks in, younger sibling trailing behind in all of her seductive glory. Cisco immediately straightens, watching her with bright eyes. Barry comes out slowly.

“’Sup, Gold,” Sara grins up at her.

“Hey, Canary,” Lisa purrs, much to her brother’s dismay.

“Rules, children,”

Sara mock pouts. “You’re no fun,”

“You can’t have _all_ of the Snarts, darling.” Len smiles sarcastically, no real malice behind his words.

The comment for some reason reminds him that Lewis is dead, at Len’s hand. He also has to take a moment to process that. He hadn’t even considered Len and Sara might have had a thing. He can’t imagine _any_ of the Waverider crew having any sort of fling with each other. Except for maybe Nate, Ray and Amaya. They were all rather close.

“From what I hear you’re taken anyways, _Cold_.” Her air is slightly more lethal. Someone with such soft features—straight nose, countless freckles, plump lips, that little dimple in her chin—should not be able to make such deadly expressions.

“Your informants must be mistaken, _Canary_.” Len gives her a hard look, only turning away when Barry finally steps fully into the large room.

“Hi, Lisa,” Barry’s not sure he’s ever used her first name and he’s almost positive he hasn’t by Lisa’s face.

“Hiya, Flash, long time no see, or, ever I suppose.” She gives him a sharp once over before turning sideways to her brother. “He’s cute at least.”

Len gives a long suffering sigh at her back as she walks with purpose to Cisco.

Barry’s mouth opens slightly. “I sometimes forget people don’t know my identity.”

“You’re such a bad superhero.” Sara’s grinning cheekily at him, winking as she swings her legs off of Mick.

“Listen—”

“Save it, Red,” Sara’s still smiling as she clasps his shoulder firmly. “That mask doesn’t do much for you anyways.”

Barry’s eyebrows come together in the middle and as she walks away he murmurs to Len, “Is it that bad?”

Before the man who is currently looking like a cross between amused and fond can respond Cisco is calling them to the front of the lab. Lisa stands a little further away now, melting in with the rest of the team.

“Okay,” He turns to Stein a little, nervous excitement in the lines of his forehead. “We’ve come up with a sedative that will be almost one-hundred percent effective in stabilizing and restraining the meta.”

“Why almost?” Mick huffs gruffly.

“Well, it’s not that it won’t work, but in order to administer it, it needs to be injected at close range.”

“So we can just shoot it at 'em,”

“Possibly, but we haven’t made enough for much error.”

Barry looks over the notes that fill up two drawing boards. “How much have you made?”

“Enough for about two injections,”

Barry sighs. “So someone has to get close enough, without being affected by the radiation, to administer it.”

“Yes,”

“That’s going to be me.”

A few of the team talk over each other.

“Last time,” Len’s the only one close enough to say anything he can understand.

“It’s too dangerous for anyone else to do it,” He’s saying it to everyone but looking at Len.

“You’re not expendable.” Len crosses his arms, face carefully blank.

“I can heal, Len, we’ve already gone over this.” He looks out over everyone else, who are watching the two of them. “Me doing it is our best bet.”

“What if You, Jesse and I worked together?” Wally offers up.

“We don’t want to scare them, one of us doing it will be safer.”

“It doesn’t have to be you, Barry.” Julian steps away from his perch on a com desk.

Barry feels his frustration mounting. There is no one else to do this, he has to. “I’ll be fine, now that I know what we’re up against.”

“I think Barry should do it.” Cisco looks slightly guilty when everyone’s eyes land on him. “I just mean, he’s the only one who’s encountered them before, even if just briefly. He’ll know what to do.”

“Briefly? That’s—”

“Conversation over, I’m doing it and that’s final.” He gives Len a hard look to match the one he’s receiving. The older man doesn’t respond, merely looks back to Cisco and Stein.

“So we know who will administer it, but there needs to be back up in case something goes wrong.” Stein says. “Jefferson and I will be present.”

“Hang on,” Ray eyes light up. “Why don’t you and Jax do that little absorption trick?”

Barry frowns. “’ _Absorption trick’_?”

Jax steps away from the crowd to look over at Barry properly. “I don’t know how to explain it but when I concentrate we can like, absorb nuclear energy and stuff, make it into something else.”

Stein interrupts. “We’ve already thought of that, but decided that if this child _is_ nuclear trying to absorb any excess may result in ceasing their existence.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Mick says, expression one of boredom.

“Mick, we can’t kill them.” Sara scoffs at his continued look of disinterest. He shrugs to appease her, leaning further back into the couch.

“Okay, so that’s out,” Ray leans against a table, put upon.

“The safest thing we’ve come up with is the sedative for now, and while we have them here a cell in the basement should be able to cancel out the radiation—”

“They can’t stay there forever, Stein.” Len speaks up.

“We can help them learn to control their powers as we come up with something of a mood stabilizer.” He gives the man a pair of raised eyebrows, silently challenging him to question their logic.

“Why don’t we try a mood stabilizer?” Sara cocks her head to the side. “Like a regular, modern day, Western science, pill.”

“We’re not sure how effective that would be, because the radioactive charges probably aren’t due to any mental illness.”

When Sara looks like she’s about to say something else Cisco speaks again. “But we’ll keep it in mind, Caitlin can give them a full mental health assessment when they’re here.”

“So, again, we need to create something to get rid of the radiation.” It sounds impossible to Barry.

“There’s got to be something that causes them to go off, something at their very core that can be contained.” Stein looks confident, and it helps to boost Barry.

“Alright, we need a plan.”

XXXX

Barry’s back outside of that dark, dingy abandoned building.

“Everyone in position?” He says into his coms, looking up the brick to the level he knows their meta resides.

“Affirmative,” Cisco confirms his position at the back entrance.

“Here,” Jax speaks from his place on the roof.

“Ready,” Wally and Jesse say simultaneously from their spots on opposite sides of the building.

Others that still remain at STAR Labs chime in over the frequency. Barry tries to hear Len amongst them but he must either be giving Barry the silent treatment still or is simply not present. He knows how the plan makes Len feel, that he’s worried Barry might show up looking as broken as he had before, even if he refuses to say it out-right. The looks were enough to decipher that.

Barry clears his thoughts, stepping into the building at a normal pace. He won’t speed through this, won’t risk scaring the meta. He needs to build up a trust he worries running in in a blaze of glory won't get them.

It takes him a solid ten minutes of silent radio static in his ears and heart thumping rapidly in his chest before he starts to feel the residual radiation. It’s powerful, even without any strong burst of emotion.

Barry keeps his voice quiet when he calls out, “Hello?”

He feels a pulse of energy. “Hello, is anyone here? I’m not going to hurt you, we’ve met before.” He can’t see much in this lighting but he thinks he can make out a shape at the furthest end of the room. There seems to be sheets strung up, things littering the floor.

He hears shuffling before he sees anything else, but soon enough the small shadow of a figure stands out behind a hanging blanket.

“Hi,” Barry tries for calming, small smile forming. “I’m the Flash,” He gives them the opportunity to introduce their self. When they don’t say anything after a while, Barry moves a little closer. He advances slowly, keeping his distance.

“Do you speak English?” After an incident with a Latina meta he won’t ever let something like a language barrier get in the way of giving help again.

“Yes,” A small voice calls out, and Barry’s smile grows.

“Great, great! Can you tell me your name?”

There’s a long stretch of silence where waves of radiation roll through Barry, his breath held and heart stuttering slightly.

“Kameron.”

Barry lets out a puff of air, ignoring the way his body is starting to react to the charge around him. He hopes the licks of tiny lightning bolts don’t startle the child as he moves closer still.

“Kameron, do you know what you are?”

“A freak,” They say immediately. Barry tries to get closer, maybe find a lighting to see the child’s face properly, but they take a step back.

“Hey,” He raises his hands in a placating gesture. “Don’t worry, I don’t have to come any closer, but Kameron, you’re not a freak.”

“That’s what daddy said, before he went.”

Barry moves his head to the sides a couple times, debating what question to ask first.

“Where’s your daddy?”

“He went.”

“Went where?”

The child shrugs largely, not offering up any further answer. Barry takes a few measured breaths, sparks flying up over his shoulders and toes.

“Why are you on fire, mister?”

Barry breathes deeply with a laugh. “It’s lightning, kid, have you ever heard of The Flash?”

He sees a head shake in negation.

“I can run really fast,” He crouches down slowly, voice just above a whisper. “’Cause I’m filled up with lightning.”

“Does it always come off like that?” A hand flutters through the air.

Barry shakes his head. “You’re doing this, Kameron,”

A stronger burst comes over him, lightning whipping his cowl.

“Wh—what?” Their voice wobbles a little.

“You’re very strong, Kameron, don’t cry! There’s nothing wrong with you, but I need you to calm down, okay?”

There’s hesitation before the child visibly tries to reign in their powers. It works only slightly.

“I need to ask something of you, Kameron.”

They don’t say anything and Barry still can’t see their expression properly.

“I have somewhere that you can be safe and that your powers won’t hurt anyone, will you come with me?”

Barry doesn’t want to use the sedative; it just feels wrong at this point. They’re only a child.

“Powers?”

Barry smiles and hopes they can see the encouragement in it. “Yeah, powers. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Finally, they step into the light, young face and long, dirty hair coming into full view.

“Are you alright?” Barry decides to ask, looking searchingly over their appearance. It’s one of dirt and malnutrition.

They nod slightly, watching warily as Barry rises.

“Will you come with me?”

“It’s safe?”

“Yes, absolutely, it’s a little small but we won’t make you stay there if you don’t want to.” He hopes Len is there at STAR Labs and is appeased by the truth behind his statement.

Another few moments of hesitation before the kid nods. “Okay,” They say quietly.

Barry gives them another encouraging grin. “Okay,” He echoes. “This is going to be pretty quick, so hold onto me, and don’t look around.”

He holds out a hand for them to take hold.

“Unless you wanna throw up.”

He receives a small smile for his efforts.

“I need Eustace,”

His face wrinkles in confusion as they disappear behind the makeshift fort, reappearing seconds later with a sleeping kitten in their arms. It’s so small it can’t be more than a few weeks old.

_Great._

He lets the kid come close before bending down for one arm to wrap around his shoulders, the other keeping hold of the cat. The radiation makes his lightning strike in cackles and he worries for the two baby’s lives.

“Hold on,” He reiterates, even though he wouldn’t let go even if his life depended on it, before flashing off.

XXXX

Only Barry, Cisco, Julian and HR still remain at STAR Labs, and they sit together around a monitor, watching Caitlin give Kameron a psych evaluation through the glass of a power dampening cell. He has Eustace-the-kitten wrapped up in his arms and even though Barry can’t hear it he’s sure it’s purring.

He doesn’t pay attention to the questions his friend asks but instead on the kid’s face. It’s not dirty anymore, seeing as he was allowed to get cleaned up and change into fresh clothes. He isn’t as skittish, and doesn’t seem to mind the confined space as much as Barry worried he might. He just sits there cross legged, cat in his lap, and answers Caitlin’s questions as best he can.

Kameron had divulged his age to be all of nine years, his parents deceased due to an incident related to his powers, and that he had come through a fucking portal.

The Waverider crew had promised to look into any time aberrations they may have missed, and Cisco had promised to see if there were any bursts of dark matter they had previously bypassed as being residual effects from the particle accelerator.

Everyone was working for this one kid, and Barry felt something bloom in his chest at the thought. An innocent kid stuck in an impossibly complicated situation bringing them all together. No fan-fare, no big invasion, just one simple kid.

“How’s the interrogation going?”

Barry tries very hard not to jump, especially because Len says it quietly. He hadn’t even heard the man come in.

“Jesus, Snart, a little warning next time?” Cisco complains, though Len doesn’t even spare him a second glance, eyes focused on Barry.

Barry’s a little distracted by the fact that Len is talking to him again, and looking so intensely at him. He hadn’t been at the lab when they had returned, and hadn’t been since.

“It’s not an interrogation.”

Len shrugs, “Technicalities.”

Barry sighs and contemplates offering Len the chair beside him. Len sits without him even having to say anything. He’s not sure when that happened.

“It’s going good,” HR says enthusiastically, giving Len a bright smile.

“It’s a psych eval, Snart,” Cisc says, nibbling on a Twizzler.

Len’s knees knock against Barry’s under the desk with intention, face giving nothing away but Barry understanding anyways.

_Glad you’re okay._

Barry nods, then looks back to the screen, Caitlin’s quiet voice still coming through the speakers softly. Len’s knee against his calms him, and at the same time makes his fingertips tingle. He wants to grab his hand, lean on his side, kiss him. He sighs through his nose, settling with the light pressure.

"We didn't even have to use the sedative." He says it because he thinks it will make Len feel better. The older man looks at him oddly then, eyes a little softer. He shakes his head a bit in acknowledgement, smile small. 

Caitlin seems to be wrapping up because she’s promising that Barry will bring down a cot for him to sleep on and shuffling papers together. She says goodnight, Kameron surprisingly responding in kind, and the next they see her it’s as she enters the cortex.

“How did it go?” Barry asks.

Caitlin spares a glance at the close proximity of him and Len before offering up a small smile. “Good, he doesn’t seem to be suffering from any abnormal levels of anxiety or depression, though I would steer clear of any talk of his parents for now, until we’re sure his powers are manageable.”

The men at the console nod, each taking their leave. HR excuses himself for the night to one of the rooms in STAR Labs that he’s taken up, Julian says he’ll see them all tomorrow (Barry in the morning at work) and Cisco, around a yawn, says that he’s going to need a good night’s rest before his brain can process any more algorithms.

Caitlin sets her papers on a nearby table. “Barry, I told Kam that you would bring him down a cot and some blankets, he looked pretty excited.” She offers him a smile around a quiet goodnight, nodding at Len on her way out.

Barry closes his eyes for a moment, finally giving in to leaning against Len.

“I’m tired,”

Len hums, hand moving to squeeze Barry’s thigh comfortingly.

“You should get the kid a bed.”

Barry nods, eyes remaining shut for only a moment longer before he’s flashing downstairs, bed in hand.

Kameron is still sitting there, clean face looking content with petting the kitten perched on his legs.

“Hey, Kameron, how are you? The room's alright?”

This kid looks up, eyes curious. “Yeah, I like the doctor lady.”

“Yeah,” Barry smiles fondly. “Caitlin’s pretty great.”

Kam nods smartly. “Is that for me?”

“Oh, yeah!” He opens the door, preparing himself for the low levels of radiation. His body reacts as it has from the beginning, lightning stinging his skin lightly. “Here you go, just unfold it, I grabbed some pillows and blankets, too.” He sets them inside, patting Kam’s head lightly before going out and shutting the door once more. His body instantly relaxes.

“I’m going to go home, but HR will still be here, just press that button on the wall there and whatever you need will be projected throughout all of the Labs.”

Kam nods again, ducking his head to kiss the kitten’s soft fur.

“Okay,” Barry meanders awkwardly for a second. “Alright, goodnight,”

Only when Kameron responds in kind does Barry run back up to where Len is still sitting, waiting for him.

“Home?” Len says tiredly, and Barry hates how his stomach feels when Len refers to his childhood home as his too.

Barry steps close enough to offer his hand, much as he did earlier, though this time he pulls the other to his chest, noses nearly brushing. He thinks Len might actually kiss him, before wrapping them up in wind and lightning.

XXXX

Joe is home when they return, walking at a normal pace from where Barry had stopped behind a convenient store a few blocks away.

“How did things go?” Joe immediately takes in the minor bruising around Barry neck. “Are you hurt? I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, the cases were piled up today.”

Joe comes closer from where he had been sitting at the dining table.

“I’m okay,” Barry heaves a breath as he drops onto the couch, leaving space to his left for Len to slot himself in.

Joe hovers by Barry’s right for a moment, expression contemplative, before taking the other seat next to him. “What happened?”

Barry relays what he remembers, though he admits the dialogue is rushed through and not entirely recounted properly, but the idea is to give Joe the important parts. He tells him about having to keep people out of the lab for a while just to test the radiation levels and how it might affect those without meta powers, and even those with them. It seems that as long as he’s not out of the cell and nobody is within a hundred feet the radiation won’t affect them while he’s not in a fit.

It’s news to Len because he hadn’t been there either. Barry doesn’t know where he was, hadn’t thought to ask Lisa or Mick or Sara, but as Joe goes on about how happy he is they’re all alright, he resolves to ask Len himself.

“What’s next?”

Barry shrugs with a deep sigh. “Keep him calm and content until we find a stabilizer so that he can live a semi-normal life.”

Joe nods a few times, gaze turning out the window. “If that’s what’s gotta happen,”

“I think it’s a good plan, he’s just a kid, like really _really_ just a kid, with no parents or anything.”

Joe turns a sympathetic eye to his boy, knowing that connection is there, the understanding and want to help. “Get some rest, son, work in the morning.”

Joe clearly resists kissing him on the crown of his head like he would when Barry was young, but does run his hands through his hair. Len and Barry are left alone on the couch, too close considering the open space now. Neither of them wants to move though. Barry lets his head fall on Len’s shoulder.

“I’m tired,” He says again. It’s getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

“Let’s go to bed,”

Barry nods, turning his head so his face nuzzles slightly into Len’s chest. He breathes him in for a moment before pulling back and walking to his bedroom. He doesn’t say to follow but he knows Len will be right behind him.

The door closes after him, though he’s not the one to shut it.

“Sleep,” He says around a yawn, undressing down to his boxers without a second thought. He doesn’t even bother turning on the lamp for Len to see, figures he’s mapped out every exit already. The bed is so comfortable and the pillow is so soft and the blankets are so warm he feels himself nodding off before the other side of the bed dips down.

XXXX

This time when Barry wakes up it’s because someone is snoring directly into his ear. He flops his arm to the left, meeting flesh. He pats whatever part of Len’s body he has contact with, hoping it shuts him up like an alarm clock. Len merely snuffles, moving away from Barry’s heat slightly.

“Len,” Barry’s sleepy voice cuts through the noise. “Len, wake up,” He peels his eyes open to look over at the snoozing man. He looks heartbreakingly goofy. There’s drool coming out of the left side of his mouth and it hangs open slightly. Barry ignores both of their morning breath and brushes his lips the corner of Len’s, earning him one more snuffle.

Finally, after another light brush of lips, Len’s face scrunches up and his mouth twists into a grimace. He groans around a full bodied stretch, brushing up against a very fond on looking Barry.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Barry’s eyes light up with fear at the omission.

Len stills completely, eyes opening slowly. “What?” His throat is raw from lack of use and it cracks at the end.

Barry melts. “You’re fucking adorable,” He leans forward slowly, allowing Len to move away, until their lips are slotted together in a proper kiss, eyes still open. Barry’s go half lidded as he presses in again, Len’s hands moving to his back. As far as first kisses go it’s everything Barry’s disgustingly domestic mind could have come up with. Len leans away when Barry nibbles on his bottom lip.

“Morning,”

Barry smiles, expression a little dazed. “Morning,”

“It’s going to be a busy day,” He leans their foreheads together. Barry only now notices that Len’s still mostly dressed in his clothes from yesterday, minus the skin-tight pants.

“I know,” At the mention of it he feels like he hasn’t slept at all.

“Lisa has finally forgiven me,” As if it somehow corresponds with his earlier statement.

“I noticed,” Barry’s lips quirk up. “I’m glad you talked to her, I’m sure Cisco is, too.”

Len growls half-heartedly. “Between Sara and Cisco I swear I’ll have no chance keeping our friends away from her.”

Barry can’t help but laugh. “She’s a heart-breaker that one,”

Len frowns seriously. “You have no idea,”

Barry ‘hm’s. “Should I warn Cisco?”

“Only if you wanna deal with Lise,”

“On second thought maybe she’s being genuine for once.” Barry grins hopefully.

“You wish,” Len says around a snort, rolling over so he’s on his back. He huffs a bit before getting himself out of bed. Barry hears his bones pop a bit, watching as his shoulders roll and knees work to unstiffen.

“You’re so old,” He’s satisfied when Len shoots him a groggy glare.

“Coffee,”

God, he might pop a blood vessel if he keeps looking at Len like this. All fond and amused and exasperated. “Coffee,” He agrees.

Joe’s in the kitchen with Wally and Jesse, breakfast already made.

“Oh good, I was about to wake—” Joe stops at the sight of Len and Barry coming down together, both looking to be just out of sleep. Barry’s at least glad they remembered to get dressed.

“G’Morning,” Barry says, ignoring the awkward tension. He sits at a chair across from Wally and Len takes the one across from Jesse.

“Coffee,” Len says again, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“Right,” Barry lets his hand trail along Len’s back as he speeds through getting them both food, as well.

When he’s settled back down he doesn’t even care that Len picks off of both of their plates. He gives Barry his grapes from the fruit salad and takes one of Barry’s six fried eggs to add to his three. It’s not until he starts eating that he realizes everyone is silently watching them.

“What?” Barry says around a mouthful of cantaloupe.

Joe clears his throat and sips his coffee long and hard. “Snart,” He starts. “I don’t think I need to give you the shovel talk, do I?”

“Okay, Joe, I’m perfectly capable—”

Len shakes his head a bit, eyes not leaving the detective. “At least not before I’ve had my coffee, please,”

That gets him a mildly amused snort. Wally and Jesse look like they’re about to burst. With laughter or tension Barry doesn’t know but Wally keeps giving him this look.

“Barry,” Joe turns to him, face set seriously. Barry’s ready for some kind of reprimand, or cautionary scold not suited for the breakfast table or this hour of the morning. “Eat fast, you’re going to be late for work.”

“Shit,” He mumbles, stuffing food as quick as possible without making himself sick.

Joe’s laugh can be heard even as he’s walking out the front door.

“Just skip Jitters, and you’ll be fine.” Len yawns, eating his breakfast at a much more sedate pace.

Barry stops for a second. “How do you know I go to Jitters?”

“He’s obsessed with you, obviously,” Jesse says, grinning around a bite of toast.

“I am _not_ obsessed, just, healthily interested in my foe.”

Barry smile turns lopsided at him. “I don’t think you can use that excuse any more, man.”

Len presses his lips together, before raising his mug a little bit. “Coffee,” He says intelligently.

Barry kicks his ankle lightly, cheeks warming at the look he gets in return.

“You two are disgustingly cute, I think I need to go barf.”

Barry sticks his tongue out at Jesse, very maturely, as she and Wally both take their plates to the sink.

“See ya, love-birds.”

Len grumps, glaring at the door after the two are gone. “Miss Quick has quite the personality.”

Barry can’t help but agree. “I think it’s why Wally likes her so much, they get to team up against me.”

“For wit and speed,” Len comments, finishing up his last egg. He looks up at the man next to him when all he gets is a hum in response. “Barry, work,”

“Shit,” He grumbles again, speeding through getting himself presentable. Before he runs off to work, “I’ll see you later, at STAR Labs?”

“Of course, dearest,” And even though he’s being sardonic it still makes Barry grin.

XXXX

“Nothing?”

“Nothing but paperwork, it seems,” Julian says distractedly, peering at his papers over thick rimmed glasses.

Barry supposes it’s better than having to worry about dead bodies. The day goes by slowly though, especially when all he’s doing is counting down the minutes until he has to go to the lab and figure out what to do about their little friend.

After about three hours of complete amiable silence between himself and Julian he feels the intense desire to break it. “Are you coming to STAR Labs after, to help with Kameron?”

Julian looks up, for once seeming pleased by the distraction. “Of course, if I can be of any help, I’m not sure this is where my specialties lay.”

“We can use everyone,” Barry assures him. And then they’re back in silence. Barry decides to speed through the last of his paperwork, only feeling slightly guilty when Julian looks on in envy.

“I’ll see you later?” Barry asks, walking backwards to the door, coat still halfway off.

“Yes, Barry, I’ll see you later, now run along.”

Barry laughs.

XXXX

“We want you to be present during the tests.”

Barry gives his assent, entering the room carefully.

Kameron is without the kitten for now, his powers already affecting Barry.

Cisco, Caitlin, Julian, HR and Len all stand behind the glass in an observation deck. The room is large, but not overly. It’s small enough that when on opposite sides of the room Barry and Kam could have a conversation without the need to shout. It doesn’t have the same technology as the cells in the basement but does have protection from high levels of radiation.

“Okay, Kam, we want you to try and trigger a strong emotion, think of something that makes you really sad, alright?” It’s Caitlin booming through the speakers, and Barry thinks this helps because Kameron has already grown fond of her.

Kam tucks long blond hair behind his ears, nodding at the window before a look of concentration comes over his face. Immediately, as soon as his eyes start going shiny, Barry’s back to being a human lightning rod. He shouts out, more in surprise than actual pain. He stumbles forward a bit on instinct, as if to stop Kam. He ignores the fact that he can see Len shifting restlessly out of his peripheral.

Kam’s eyes get glossier at Barry’s clear distress, lip starting to quiver.

“It’s okay!” Barry grinds out, willing his voice and legs to steady. “Think of something good, something that makes you happy.”

Kam nods, looking up at the speedster with another one of those looks. As his face smooths over, and his frown becomes a little more content, the reaction in Barry’s body ceases. Only the occasional crackle gives away his identity.

“Good, very good, Kam, now think of something that makes you angry.”

This goes on for some time, testing not only Kam’s powers but the affect it has on Barry. When Caitlin feels they have sufficient evidence collected from observation and the monitors hooked onto Kam’s chest and temples they call a recess. Kam is taken back to his quarters, happy to be reunited with the kitten (now with food, water and a litter box provided by Cisco), and the team reconvenes. It’s a little more lax, not everyone needs to be present, and they go over possible next moves.

“As soon as we analyze the readings we can come up with something that can counteract his core.” Stein has brought his daughter today, deciding the young genius might have some insight as well. This is a child’s life, it feels more important than most.

“How long should that take? He doesn’t seem to mind the room, but it would be best if we could get him walking free as soon as possible.”

“We’ll work as fast as possible, Mr. Allen, but it could take some time.”

“This is some sensitive material, but it shouldn’t take us longer than a week or two.” Cisco gives his friend a reassuring smile.

“In the meantime, I think it would be good to test out how other metas react to his energy, maybe with Cisco and Firestorm and Wally and Jesse.” Caitlin is putting up some charts on the board. “He needs some interaction with other people and I think we should convert that room into something of a play room, so he’s not bored during the day.”

Barry nods along with her, plans solidifying and becoming more concrete.

“That sounds great, I can run to the store and get some stuff.”

“Coolness,” Cisco pats his back as he passes by, following Stein to the fresh drawing boards.

“Wanna come?”

Len raises an eyebrow from the spot where he hovers behind Barry. “When it’s the right time and place, yes,”

Barry blanches at the laugh his comment gets out of Wally at the desks. Caitlin looks a little embarrassed on Barry’s behalf.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Barry moves around him, touching his wrist lightly in passing. It gives Len the opportunity to grab the speedsters forearm, stopping him.

“There’s a toy store downtown,” He moves his head to the side a bit, looking between Barry’s eyes.

The younger man beams privately, moving and dragging Len along with him. It’s chilly out, and it makes Barry appreciate Len’s hand still on his arm and the way their shoulders brush against each other.

“We can get an Uber, or—”

“I rode my bike here,”

Barry shows his apprehension. “Is it safe?”

“I wouldn’t ride it if it wasn’t.”

Barry could probably make a joke about wanting to ride _Len_ and how decidedly _da_ _ngerous_ Len is, but refrains.

“Alright,” Barry lets Len lead him around to the bike, clearly having enough room for the two of them but still unable to not question it.

“Barry,” Len looks sternly at him. “Trust me like I trust you when you flash us around.”

The speedster assents that that is fair, and before he fully feels comfortable with the concept, they’re off. Len clearly knows where he’s going and Barry takes comfort in the fact that they have a destination. He holds tight onto Len’s middle despite the man being very limited in the physical contact he allows. He doesn’t complain so Barry doesn’t let up.

He does take a moment to mourn the lack of speed on their side using this mode of transportation. It’s routine now, though, that his mind immediately dislikes any transport slower than his go, go, _going_ hustle.

What seems like a hundred and eighty-seven years to Barry is in reality only a ten minute bike ride. The streets are appropriately deserted for a Monday afternoon, and Len finds a parking spot by a metre easily.

“Down this way a bit,” Len takes lead, Barry following hastily behind.

“How do you know about this place?”

Len takes a moment to respond. “A friend of mine had a kid years back, I always come here for birthday gifts.”

Barry’s interests peak. “A friend? I didn’t know the infamous Captain Cold has friends.”

“They’re very few and far between.” He says to humour Barry.

The outside of the shop is colourful, even in the dim street lights. There are large stuffed animals in the window, galaxies hanging on by string spinning above them. A bell rings as they step inside; Barry is immediately overwhelmed. It’s like every child’s dream come to reality in one store. Toys cover every shelf from top to bottom, but not all are of the same variety. Barry’s not even sure he can see the back of the shop.

“Wow,” He looks up to the high ceiling, larger scale planets and ships rocking steadily above their heads. “This place is awesome.”

Len gives a crooked smile, genuine.

They step through aisle after aisle without coming into contact with anyone. Barry doesn’t know what to get so Len seems to take the initiative, grabbing smaller toys at first before resolving that they need a carrier for the bigger ones.

Barry’s not sure how much it comes to because Len is intent on paying for it all, credit card with one of his many aliases swiping away the total.

As they step outside, arms full, Barry gives Len a distasteful frown. “Um, how are we going to carry this on your bike?”

Len sees the problem as well, calling for an Uber.

“I’ll take my bike,” Len says after they’ve loaded up the car with Kameron’s new goodies.

“Okay, see you back,” Without thinking Barry leans in to give him a kiss, chaste and soft. He feels Len’s mouth curve into a smirk under his before pulling away.

“See you,” Len gives Barry’s jacket a final tug before pulling away and trekking down the street without a look back.

XXXX

“Len! It says—”

“I don’t need instructions, Barry, I went to school to be an engineer, I know what I’m doing.”

That makes Barry pause, the playhouse remaining in shambles as he takes to staring at the man in front of him. “You went to school? To be an engineer?”

Len huffs, looking up in irritation. From the pieces around them or the questions, Barry’s not entirely sure. “Yes, Barry, not every criminal is a high school drop-out.”

Barry’s positive he means Mardon, but doesn’t feel the need to comment. “No, I know, I just…” He’s not sure what he means. “You just don’t seem the type to waste around at school, is all.”

Len shrugs as stoically as one can. “I liked school.” He bends back over the parts he has in his hands, trying to screw them together.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Len barks, looking up again. “Got me away from my old man, I’m sure I don’t need to elaborate on that one.”

“Hey,” Barry says defensively, though his chest aches at the reminder of Len’s childhood. “Don’t get pissy with me because _you_ refuse to read the instructions on how it goes together!”

Len makes a noise Barry would classify as a snarl but wouldn’t dare say that out loud. “Children’s toys shouldn’t be so impossible.”

“Are you two done squabbling like an old married couple yet?” Barry jumps at the new voice, turning to see Lisa and Cisco in the doorway.

“I’m not old,” Barry says lamely. Len gives him a withering look.

“I think we need the instructions.” Len looks pained at the smug grin Barry sends his way.

“Asshole,”

Cisco makes a face at the fondness in Barry’s voice as he says it. “Jesse was right,”

“Wally was right,” Lisa adds.

“You’re _all_ assholes.” All the fondness is gone.


	7. things grow and change and sometimes we just have to be okay with that (alternate title: shit that's a big fuckin cat/look at all those clothes/i'm a motherfucking time traveler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected happenings and happy endings (probably)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah idk if anyone is even still interested in this but for my own sanity i had to give it a proper ending, even though i have fallen kind of out of love with this ship (it's just. Dead. even if i wish it was not lol)  
> i apologize if their voices are kind of off, i havent written or read anything for these two bois since literally last august so im Very out of touch probably but like i said i just Had to give it an ending before starting any other projects sorry i fuken suck kids !  
> (not betaed sorry just wanted to put this up)

“So that’s…” Barry huffs mightily, eyes wide as he looks between an equally bewildered Cisco and the picture in front of them.

“Invonvenient.” Cisco finishes with a slightly manic laugh.

The monitors don’t flicker, don’t waver, to show any sign of tampering with the image. Eustace really is the size of a small tiger. That’s, like, a thing now.

Barry turns to his friends. “Are we sure that the cat was really a cat?”

“I knew it was growing too quickly.” Cisco groans, eyes falling shut as his head falls back.

“Okay, guys, there has to be something we can do.” Caitlin is moving from one monitor to the other, eyes shifting anxiously. “Before Eustace decides Kam is a snack.”

“Wait, what _happened_?” Len moves from his spot at the far end of the desk. He peers over Barry’s shoulder intently, one hand on the other’s lower back. “Does this mean the cat is radioactive, too?”

Barry huffs again, leaning a little into Len’s heat. He’ll never not find it ironic that someone who loves the cold so much seems to run so hot.

“I guess so, I mean, unless a big cat ate Eustace and took to Kam.” Len snorts and brings his hand around to grip at Barry’s side instead.

“Luckily,” Cisco slides his chair away from the table and hops out to step across the room, flipping over a chalkboard to show a map of equations. “Me and Stein have been designing clothes for Kam that have a neutralizing effect on his radioactive core, I’m sure we can configure it into a collar?”

“How do the clothes work?” Barry perks up.

Cisco’s grin turns cocky. “The material is made with an absorption factor, so basically after so many hours, or whenever a stripe on the sleeve or pant leg lights up red, it needs to be drained.”

“And how is that safe?”

“The warning light is for a mild amount of radiation that, when in a contained area, will have no effect on any surrounding technology or people.”

“How does he drain it?”

“That…that I haven’t figured out yet.” Cisco mumbles, turning back to the board pensively.

“The collar’s not a bad idea, as long as we figure out to make it work so they can drain all that power without hurting anyone.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cisco says absently, before spinning around partially. To Len, he asks, “Where’s Stein and the others?”

“I’m not their keeper, Ramon, you do have a cell phone, I assume.”

Cisco rolls his eyes. “I’ll be in my lab if anyone needs me.”

Len makes a humming noise. “Shouldn’t we move Eustace before he wakes up and decides to take a bite out of our little meta?”

“Shit,” Barry straightens up and moves nervously back to the video feed. It’s still the same image of Eustace beside Kameron’s cot, body the length of it. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

He hears the start of what is probably Len protesting before he’s in a whirlwind of thunder and lightning. It takes him a while to lug Eustace into another cell and by the time he’s finished, Eustace has woken up and given Barry a few tears in his shirt.

It seems like minutes for him but is only seconds for Len and Caitlin because when he’s stopping back at Len’s side his name is shouted in far too close proximity of his ear.

“Ow,” Barry leans away, wincing.

“Barry,” Len says quieter, raising an aggrieved eyebrow.

“What?” Barry matches his look. “It’s faster if I just do it myself.”

Len shakes his head, sighing a little. “You’re so stubbourn.”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Barry raises both eyebrows, mouth twitching dangerously.

Caitlin breaks their staring match with a pointed clearing her throat. “We still need to figure out a more permanent solution other than a collar.”

Barry nods, coming around the desk to lean on the front, arms crossed, and try to make sense of Cisco and Steins ramblings. “Kam’s playroom is safe for neutralizing radiation now thanks to the Waverider’s tech, so I can go in with Kam and Eustace and see if Eustace is still a domestic house cat at heart.”

Cait flicks her hair a little and makes a considering frown. “That’s the best we can probably do, at this point.”

“After work I can come back and we can see.”

“Sounds good,” Cait gives him a small smile, before her face falls into something a little more concerned, and sees herself out to her own lab.

“Need a ride?”

Barry turns slightly so he can see Len. The man’s gone soft, smile genuine and gentle. Barry doesn’t know how it took them so long to see each other. Or maybe it hadn’t taken that long for Len. Maybe the man’s looks and flirting and well-intentioned but poorly executed attempts at saving Barry from things he was so often the cause of had all meant something.

Len’s smile turns sharper the longer Barry just  _stares._

“Sorry my stone cold good looks seem to have put you in a trance but if I don’t get an answer soon I’m gonna leave without you and you’re going to be late for work.” He has that old _Captain Cold_ edge, and it makes Barry smile wistfully.

He knows the motorcycle is slow, and that it will only serve to make him jittery and wound up, but being able to press up against Len and feel his heat, his heartbeat, is enough to have him agreeing, flashing a fleeting kiss to Len’s mouth.

XXXX

“Well, I guess we didn’t have any reason to be worried, after all.” Caitlin’s smile is close lipped but so wide her eyes are starting to squint shut.

All of the teams are huddled together behind the glass to watch from the observation deck in Kam’s playroom. It’s cramped and everyone is elbowing someone but they insisted on packing in like sardines.

Eustace, now the size of a full grown tiger, sleeps at Kam’s side as the young boy takes a blue crayon to an unmarked piece of paper. Barry thinks the cat looks ridiculous balled up like he would see a house cat, given the considerable mass of said cat. Absolutely fucking ridiculous.

“With the immediate threat of an accident happening involving Kam and Eustace’s now massive teeth out of the way can we now see the, dare I say, _epic_ wardrobe I’ve put together for our young meta?” Cisco’s beaming, face open and excited.

“Someone should stay behind to keep an eye on them.” Barry cautions, not looking away from the boy and his pet.

“Oh, I’ll stay, they’re too cute, honestly.” HR flashes everyone a wide grin, twirling a drum stick at a speed Barry is in awe of. People may say HR isn’t good for much but that man has hidden talents and a heart of gold Barry couldn’t imagine them without.

“Thanks, HR,” Barry slaps his shoulder lightly, following after the others.

“Okay, so Lisa helped come up with the designs, she made me promise her name would be attached to it.” Cisco shoots Lisa a look, to which Lisa smirks at.

“I have good taste,” Her grin turns predatory at Cisco’s pinking cheeks.

“You get it from me,” Len— _Captain Cold—_ remarks with a similar leer directed to Barry.

Barry scoffs, swatting the older man’s shoulder.

“ _Alright,_ ” Cisco shouts, shooting a harassed frown to both Snarts. “ _Anyways_ , what I was _trying_ to say, is Lisa did the design, but of course, I added some pretty _tight_ modifications of my own.”

Cisco starts to pull out racks covered in large sheets from the adjacent room.

“Wait, where’s Stein?” Barry’s eyes search for Firestorm at an untraceable speed, only coming across Jax.

“He’s spending our last night here with his family,” Sara supplies from a far wall.

“Last night?” Cisco continues to talk, but Barry’s eyes are glued to Len at his side, eyebrows meeting severely in the middle.

Len sighs heavily through his nose. “I was going to tell you later.” He turns to Barry, eyes soft and face creased apologetically.

“Well—can’t you stay?” Cisco is still saying something, Barry thinks he sees him rip away one of the sheets.

“Barry—”

“Barry!”

He turns to Cisco, unable to process his friend’s expectant expression. Fuck, Len’s leaving?

“Barry, what do you think?” Cisco stands to the side a bit, arm splayed out in a dramatic gesture to the clothes rack.

“We can talk about it later, Barry,” Len mumbles close to his ear, leaving a kiss above it before leaving Barry’s side. It forces Barry to frown as the older man walks away and finally pay attention to his friend’s impressive invention.

He steps closer to the clothes, noticing at once the absolute normality of them.

“They look…just like any other kid’s clothes.” Barry fights the urge to turn back to his man by grabbing at a t-shirt and inspecting it for any indication of what kind of material it might be.

“Yeah, that’s the point.” Cisco snorts, and when Barry looks up at him he isn’t too consumed with his own excitement to not notice Barry’s expression. He doesn’t comment on it in front of everyone, and Barry is grateful for it.

The others are spread out over the other two racks, all lined with all kinds of shirts and pants and sweaters. There’s a few pairs of shoes below the last one.

“Cisco, this is really incredible, how did you do it so fast?”

“I’m not alone, for once.” Cisco’s smile is fond when he peers over at Lisa talking with Iris. God, that can’t be anything but trouble.

“My only question is, Kam is a kid still, he’s going to grow—”

“Let me stop you there,” Cisco holds up a hand, moving closer to grip the shirt Barry still holds hostage. “I took the idea from Ryan Yasin, a fellow engineer.” Cisco pulls the fabric a bit. “See, it’s stretchy and malleable, so when Kam grows, the clothes will grow with him.”

“That’s…” Barry’s at a loss.

“Genius, right? Ryan’s pretty cool, let me borrow a prototype.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, laughing a little. “Well, I’m sure Kam’s gonna appreciate it, good job, Cisco.”

His friend beams.

XXXX

“Listen—”

“You weren’t even going to tell me?”

“Barry, let’s not shout.”

“I can’t believe you were just gonna—just gonna fucking _leave_ without telling me!”

“Barry—”

“Now I get why Lisa was so mad at you for so—”

“ _Barry_!” Len raises his voice, nostrils flaring as he contains any semblance of real anger.

Barry, instead of shrinking back at his friend’s expression, draws himself up, more height than bulk. “What?” He yells back.

“If you keep being so loud Joe is going to kick us both out.” Len hisses, shoulders tense where they rest against the door of Barry’s room.

Barry deflates a bit at that, though his eyes burn with anger and maybe some unshed tears. He feels lame, stupid, that he’s so upset over a not-even relationship that’s lasted for barely two months.

“Sorry,”

Len sighs out of his nostrils, mouth pursing. “Can I speak?”

Barry’s a little worried now, that Len feels he needs to ask. “Yes, god, yeah, I’m sorry,” He slumps backwards on his bed.

“Barry,” Len says sternly, moving slowly across the room and only stopping when he’s a foot away from the speedster. “You do realise I time travel, correct?”

“Of course, Len,” He says automatically. Wait. _Oh._ “Oh.”

Barry feels very foolish.

Len seems to think him funny. “For someone so smart you really can be quite dumb.”

“Hey,” Barry pouts, taking hold of Len’s shirt and tugging at the hem. “I was just—I was worried that after all this time, you practically living in the house I grew up in, that you would just _leave_.”

“I wouldn’t have gone if I couldn’t come back just as easily.” Len frowns.

Barry knows he’s right. Knows that Len calculates everything, considers every possibility, takes the lives of his loved ones into consideration.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so upset.”

Len chews on his cheek a bit, lip quirking up. “It’s _cute_ ,” He teases.

“Shut up,” Barry gives in to a grin, too, pulling Len down to the bed with him. Len settles on top of him carefully, shifting around to get comfortable. Barry doesn’t rush it, and when they take a few extra seconds to get comfortable with Len’s hands on Barry’s shoulder blades underneath them both and Barry’s arms wrapped around Len’s neck, he doesn’t complain.

“When are you leaving?” He doesn't let himself get upset at the thought, now.

“Tomorrow morning, if Rip’s griping is anything to go by.”

“Brits,” Barry wrinkles his nose dramatically.

“They do have their moments.” Len smiles down at Barry, mind clearly anywhere but on their conversation.

XXXX

“So what you’re saying is Sara won?”

Barry pauses with the spoon halfway to his mouth, Len about as frozen as his moniker would imply.

“Uh,” Barry vocalizes after a moment.

“I don’t think anyone said anything, actually.” Len’s tone is casual, face drawn up in an expression of consideration.

“The bed sure did,” Jesse mumbles, shoving a forkful of fruit into her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

“Jesus,” Len hisses, hands balled up on the table.

“That’s it, I’m moving out.”

XXXX

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Barry presses desperate kisses into Len’s throat, arms wrapped tightly around the other man’s torso.

“Me too,” Len is grave, face ashen.

“It can’t be that bad, I mean, she can’t have had too much stock in the bet.” Barry tries, but it’s a weak attempt at best.

“God, you have no idea how much I wish that were true.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry whines again, though he is on the verge of laughing now.

Len pats his back, rubbing it a few times. “There’s nothing to be done about it now, we’ll just have to face the consequences.”

“ _We_?” Barry squeaks, moving back to look at Len properly.

Len tsks. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook so easy, Scarlet.”

Barry groans, head thumping on Len’s chest. “God, why is she so terrifying?”

“’Cause she trained with the league of assassins,”

“Oh, right,” Barry says faintly.

“I have to go, now,” Len whispers, face pressing against Barry’s hair firmly. “They’re waiting for me.”

“Be safe, please,”

“I could say the same,”

“I’m s _erious_ ,”

“When am _I not_?”

Barry huffs, smiling. “Touché,”

They pull away from each other at the same time. They don’t kiss goodbye, and they don’t stare as long as they possibly can before the Waverider pulls up and away. When they seperate, they just stare for a few good long seconds, ignoring the impatient Waverider crew milling around, clearly waiting for the two to finish up. When Len steps away to his crew, he doesn’t look back and Barry isn’t sure he wants him to.

When the ship leaves, he doesn’t stay put, doesn’t wait around for something that might not come. He speeds himself back home and falls onto the couch in an empty house he has had recent time to forget could exist.

He must doze off in his melancholic exhaustion because next thing he knows, there’s a crash and slam behind Barry’s head. Before he can think he’s flashing awake, turning to the sound.

When he stops, he marvels at the sight.

“Well,” Barry says, smile forming big and full. His eyes sting from being woken up so soon, but it’s easy to ignore when laughter bubbles up behind them.

“I’m looking for a place, mine—”

Barry cuts him off with by meeting him at the floor in a flash of lighting.

“You’re an idiot,”

Len hums, teeth peeking out of his grin.


End file.
